Loved & Protected
by NYLuver
Summary: Sesshomaru has always found his younger brother beautiful, but never admitted his feelings for fear of rejection. But when he runs' into him on the night of a New Moon, will he finally tell his brother his true feelings? Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Bashing, Language, OOCness.
1. Encounter from the Heart

Loved & Protected

**Hey guys'. So, yeah, this is my first yaoi fanfic and I REALLY hope you like it, because I NEVER did something like this. I read a lot of yaoi fanfics and I wanted to do one myself. So, I hope you like it.**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 1: Encounter from the Heart

'_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_

_-Lao Tzu_

XOX

Darkness.

The only source of 'light' for the Human, who was bravely running through the Youkai-infested Forest, named after said Human.

Ah, and how the name fit said Forest perfectly. Since all the lesser-Youkai that reside within it have the same stubborn, loud-mouthed, fiery-brash spirit as our Human. Except said Human wasn't a cold-hearted coward like some other Youkai. Oh no, just the word 'coward', was an insult to his burning pride, and he wouldn't let you walk away unless you have a few broken bones.

But those other cowards always wait patiently until the Lands of Nippon are covered in the black veil of the night; waiting intensely for any prey that crosses their paths. Kami those Youkai's are so desperate for food that, if possible, most of them would be eating trees now; maybe even themselves, too.

Although some of their 'prey', use only the shining white radiant of the Moon, and the alignment of the stars, to guide them through the Forest to safety.

But on some nights, when the Sun vanishes from the sky and the tell-tell sign of the stars twinkle and shine like teardrops, the Moon will change her shape and even her size. Sometimes half, sometimes whole; even taking the shape of what is called a Crescent Moon.

But when she disappears from the inky-black, crystal-like background, she does not know that she puts the life of one person in mortal danger.

XOX

As he start to run as fast as his now Human legs could, Inuyasha tried his best to dodge low-hanging branches and large, overgrown tree roots peeking up from the hard-packed soil, but sadly he still got hit. _'Goddamnit! Stupid fucking Human night. Can things get any more worse?'_

And apparently they can.

As his speed quickly began to decrease, he didn't notice (or better yet, couldn't see) the one exposed tree root that immediately brought him to a painful fall, landing face-first onto the Earth. The only thing that Inuyasha could feel right now, is the many bleeding cuts and bruises he received from trying to avoid black-shaped obstacles in the lightless night, a possible broken nose from his fall, and his now shattered ankle from the damn tree root. Apparently the world (or rather the Forest) was out to get him this time. And he's been left off the hook too many times.

'_Well, this is it. Great. What a wonderful way to die. The 'Great Dog Warrior', taken down by a fucking tree root. This is just great._' As he lay on the Earth withering in pain, Inuyasha couldn't help but remember what made him run away on his one night of vulnerability.

_~Flashback~_

Inuyasha lay sitting in his favorite tree while over-looking both the village, and the Forest named after him.

The tree he resided in was known as the Goshinboku, also called the _The Sacred Tree_, because many believe that it was a tree from the Gods, to protect and look after those who worship it.

And it was that same tree that Inuyasha was pinned to with an arrow planted into his chest, by his lover, Kikyo.

Although he doesn't love her anymore, but still deep in his heart, there was a piece that stilled cared for her.

And after being forced in a sleep-induced trance for 50 years, her reincarnation came through the Bone Eaters' Well and freed him.

Even though he mistook her for Kikyo, Kagome was the first person to actually befriend him for what he was, and not run away screaming _'Demon!'_, because he wasn't a Demon, he was actually a Half-Demon.

Or what everyone else called him when he was younger; _Half-Breed, Abomination, Filthy Hanyou, Stupid Half-Demon._

She was the also the person who made him start on their hunt for the Jewel Shards; because the reincarnated Miko shot it with an arrow trying to save a little boy, and shattered the entire Jewel; sending pieces all across the land. And now his chances of becoming a full Demon are second to none. Go figure.

And with the threat of Naraku still trying to kill him, he might have to start looking for some help if he wants to get the Jewel whole again.

But, she was also the one person who taught him how to make friends and depend on those friends instead of trying to kill them on sight. Like Miroku, the pervy, lecherous Monk with a cursed Wind Tunnel in his right hand. Sango the Taijiya, and her Neko-Cat companion Kirara, both demon slayers, yet still vows to help him out in any way. Then there's Shippo, the little Kitsune Demon who lost both parents when he was young, and looks up to Inuyasha as a Father figure.

But now, he's starting to regret those decisions.

"Inuyasha!"

Uh oh, he knows the sound of that voice; it's the one that's gonna put him 6-feet under, literally. _'Aw hell. What'd I do this time?'_ Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, landing lightly on his feet, as if he were a Cat instead of a Dog Demon.

"Yeah? What'd you want Kagome?" Inuyasha really wasn't in the mood for her intensive yelling and screeching right now. With the night of the New Moon today, and it being late-afternoon already, he just wanted to relax now before he becomes Human.

"Where were you?! We've been looking for you all day!" Yep, that's the voice. And she wasn't gonna take 'No' for an answer; she was already tapping her foot impatiently for him to either speak up, or be 6-feet deep in the ground.

And sure enough, she brought the whole gang with her on her 'search' for him. Sango and Miroku giving him the 'look'; saying that he better comply or he'll be in the Earth. Shippo snickering because he's in trouble again. And Kirara doing what she does best, mewing.

"Well?!" Damn, she doesn't have to yell in his face. Kami, there're like 5 inches away from each other.

"Jeez Kagome. I was just loungin' around in my tree. Will ya give me a break?" Uh oh, wrong thing to say. Before he could take it back, she puffed up her chest and yelled that dreaded command.

"SIT!"

THUD! Not only did he go face-first in dirt, but it went in his mouth. His Mouth! And now he's gonna be chewing on pebbles and dirt clods for a week. _'Argh! Goddamnit!'_

"You don't have to be rude! We were just worried about where you were all day! What if a demon came in the village and attacked us?!" Damn, and here she goes with the 'what if's' again. Well, from the appearance of the group, they all looked fine, healthy, and NOT hurt.

Getting up from his man-hole in the ground, Inuyasha had that look on his face; the 'I-would-argue-with-you-but-it'll-be-completely-po intless' look.

And the rest of the group just stood there not doing a damn thing. Just shaking their heads and muttering something like 'he should've just listened to us' and 'why does he have to be so stubborn'.

'_What!'_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own more trust-worthy companions (besides Shippo) said that he was stubborn. Well, maybe just a little, but it was the only way to keep him from hurting his fiery pride.

And Kagome was still going at it.

"…Or what if your brother came and tries to kill you again?!" Ok, now that was the straw that broke the camels' back. Did they really think he was that weak? For Kami's sake, he was the one that cut off the bastards left arm. Not to mention that he's been on his own for 200 years. Protecting himself. Ever since his Mother died, he's been on his own, taking care of himself. With no one giving a care to the world if a blasted Hanyou got injured or not. Or better yet, just died.

"What the hell are you goin' on about?! I've been on my own for 200 years, and I damn well can protect myself from that bastard!"

"What do you mean you can protect yourself?! You can barely protect us!"

"Because I'm the only here who has 200 years of survival experiences! And what do you mean 'protect us', Miroku and Sango can fight for themselves! It's always you who needs protectin'!"

"Because without me, we wouldn't even be able to locate the Jewel Shards! You're a _Half_-Demon! You need to stop acting like a pathetic Demon and more like a useful Human!" Ouch, that hurt a little. In fact, it hurt so much, Inuyasha even flinched; that was showing a sign of weakness.

And then the others finally decide to step in.

"Kagome…" this time Sango tried to calm down the outraged Miko.

"No! He needs to stop acting like a Demon! Besides, he's setting a bad example for Shippo!"

"But Kagome, Shippo's a full blooded demon. And he can also learn many things from Inuyasha" but even Miroku's words of wisdom didn't stop her for what she said next.

"No! And besides, what can he learn from this pathetic, worthless,_ Abomination_!"

There was utter silence in the air. Miroku and Sango letting out small gasps with eyes widen in disbelief for what they just heard from the Miko.

Inuyasha had his head hanging low. Entire body shaking from holding in his emotions. His fist clenching hard enough to draw blood. His face showing something he hasn't done ever since his Mother died.

Shippo then caught a funny smell. It smelt like something salty mixed, with water. _Tears? But, from who?_ He looked around to see where the smell was the strongest from. When he found the main source, his eyes widen in disbelief. _Inuyasha …was…_

Shippo then jumped down from Kagomes' shoulder to see it for himself, and sure enough his nose was correct.

"Inuyasha…" the little Kitsune tried to see if he could possibly help him with this new-found issue. Because he'd never seen Inuyasha _cry_ before.

But before anyone could say anything else, Inuyasha went running away from his pack. And into the Forest. Just when the Sun went down for the night of the New Moon.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Kagome, look what you've done!" the Taijiya was furious with the Modern-Day Miko.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku tried to keep up with him, but it was too late. He was gone. "Inuyasha…"

_~End of Flashback~_

Inuyasha could feel the tell-tell signs of stinging coming from his eyes again. _'Damn it! I'm acting like such a fucking girl! Men don't cry for anything.'_ But sure enough, Inuyasha was doing just that; letting the small rivulets of salty water fall freely from his violet-gray eyes.

'_I don't care. I don't need 'em. I don't need anyone.'_

He moved to get up but felt a course of pain surge through his body. And he just remembered that his ankle is broken. _'Great. I can't even get up from the ground. And that run really tired me out.'_ He felt his eyes began to droop, but forced them to stay open. _'No. I'm not gonna sleep in the middle of the Forest on my Human night. I trained myself not to do that.'_ But he couldn't keep his eyes open, and before he knew it, he passed out from exhaustion.

XOX

Sesshomaru was walking through the Forest named after his younger brother, because he just needed to get away from his Castle for a while. With all the paperwork, bordering troubles, and the Council still getting on him about finding a mate because he needed an heir, he just needed some space.

He took a deep breath through his nose and suddenly, stopped his peaceful stroll through the Forest. He sniffed the air again. _Blood._ Taking another sniff, he discovered that the blood belonged to a Human, but the scent from it belonged to someone he hasn't seen in a long time. His eyes widen in fear. _'What happened to you, Otouto?'_ Without a second thought, he raced through the Forest with his demonic speed, sniffing out for the main source of the blood.

20 minutes later, he suddenly stopped his search and came in contact with a new smell. _Ogre Demons._ He wrinkled up his nose at the smell of them. But he also noticed that the smell of blood was getting stronger from the direction to his left. So he took off.

He soon reached a small clearing surrounded by oak trees. And just in time to see a large Ogre Demon come crashing through to the clearing as well. He gave the massive Ogre one of his signature smirks before cutting it in half with his Poison Whip. Though Ogres have the size, height, and strength, their brains are no larger than the size of an acorn. _'Hmph. Idiotic creatures.'_

But he didn't have time to celebrate, since the smell of the blood he came looking for was right under his nose, literally. Sesshomaru looked down and his eyes were wide like the Moon.

There, on the ground, was a Human; a race he still despises but not all of them, just a few. But this Human had the same clothing he usually sees his Otouto wearing. _'What is this Human doing in my little brothers' clothing?'_ He took another sniff at said Human and furrowed his brows. _'He does not appear to be my Otouto, but his scent smells like him.'_

He looked up towards the sky and frowned; seeing that there was no Moon tonight, so…why would…

His eyes then widen like the size of saucers. _'Is this Inuyashas' Human night?'_ He heard many stories of Hanyous having a night where they turn completely Human; having the Human emotions and mental abilities. Some for a few hours, others at least an entire day. _'So the stories were true.'_

He picked up the Hanyou-turned-Human and cradled him to his chest, before he sped off further into the Forest, looking for a Hot Spring.

When he came into contact with one, Sesshomaru quickly stripped his brother of his blood-clotted clothing (while throwing Tetsusaiga to the ground in the process), and laid him in the crisp, warm water. He quickly stripped himself of his own clothing, armor, swords, and his Mokomoko (Hs fluffy boa), and stepped into the water and proceeded to wash his younger brother.

As he washed the harden blood on the younger demons body, Sesshomaru began to ponder on what happened to his Otouto. _'Inuyasha, what has made you run into the Forest on the night of your weakest? I know you are not that foolish to do something like that.'_

Suddenly, the still-passed out Inuyasha began to stiff and shake. He then started to mumble incoherent words in short sentences. To a Human, you wouldn't be able to make out a word he was saying; but to a Demon, you could hear every word that passed out his lips. And Sesshomaru heard everything.

"Nng…p-please…don't…don't leave…me". His voice was the softest Sesshomaru had ever heard him speak in. And it made him highly concerned about the Hanyous' well-being. Since he was usually a brash, loud-mouthed person, who would rather talk with his sword than his mouth.

'_Is he having a nightmare?'_ It would make sense considering the way he spoke, but about whom? He took a sniff at the Hanyou; ignoring the scent of the steam from the Hot Spring, and smelled something that he thought Inuyasha could never possess. _Fear. But…what does he fear?_ He pondered the question for a few minutes, before suddenly coming to the realization. _'Is he having a nightmare about me?'_ Now that made complete sense. And it made Sesshomaru feel the pang of sadness in his cold heart.

Considering the times when he and Inuyasha crossed paths with each other when he was still a pup; Inuyasha, being no older than 50 in Demon years; with the height of a 4 year old child, has experienced things that no child should have to at such a young age; one of them being the hatred of his own brother.

Not to mention that he was considered a 'disgrace' by both Humans and Demons alike, simply because he was a Hanyou, with both bloods flowing through his veins.

And the fact that Sesshomaru called him worse names than before, but he was only using those vile words as a cover-up to hide his true feelings. For Sesshomaru, truly did love his little brother, ever since he first laid eyes on the young pup. If only he could tell him.

'_But I fear his rejection will hurt me more than our Fathers' death.'_

Still deep in his own thoughts of his misery, Sesshomaru failed to notice the flutter of the younger ones eyes.

XOX

_Warmth._ That was the first thing Inuyasha felt when he awakened from his passed-out stance. He fluttered his eyes a few more times, trying to see through the hazy darkness. _'Am I…in Hell? Did…I finally die?'_ He shifted his body, only to realize that he was being held by something. Only to realize that that 'something', turned out to be a fucking body. _'Ho-ly…'_

"SHIT!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to move away from this person, only to hurt his still shattered ankle in the process, and capturing the attention of said person with his outburst. "Fuck" he whimpered, as he held his body weight on his other un-injured ankle.

While balancing his weight, Inuyasha looked around to see where he was, only to be shunned out by the darkness. _'Damn, it's still dark out. Thought I'd finally sleep 'til mornin'.' _He moved around a little more, and realized that he was standing in warm water. '_A Hot Spring? I don't remember running towards any Hot Spring…'_ He put a hand to his slightly bruised chest, only to find it bare of his Fire-Rat haori. _'…or being completely naked either.'_ He was so preoccupied in processing his new location and predicament that he failed to remembered the person who was standing just a mere 3 inches from him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

'_FUCK!'_ The sound of a voice caught him completely by surprise, making him jump a little, and moving his broken ankle in the process. He whimpered and shifted his weight back to the un-injured one.

Now back to the problem at hand, he was in a new location in a Hot Spring, standing in it completely bare of clothing, and had someone with him…Oh fuck!

Inuyasha looked around furiously, trying to locate the person that's with him. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" The sound of movement from his left caught his attention and he turned towards it, but still couldn't see a thing due to the New Moon. "Who are you?!"

Out of nowhere, he felt two strong arms snake around his waist, pulling him close to a well-toned body.

"Inuyasha, remain calm. I am not going to harm you" That voice. Surely he has heard it somewhere before, only this time, it wasn't throwing insults and vile words at him…wait…

Inuyasha came to the sudden realization of who was close to him. His eyes widen in anger and fear of having his full-blooded Demon older brother anywhere near him. He struggled to get out of his grip, only to have the arms around him tighten their embrace. "Let me go Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru only ignored his Otoutos' outburst and continued his line of questioning. "Inuyasha, are you injured?" His voice held compassion and concerned feelings.

But Inuyasha was too outraged to notice. "Why the hell would you care if I'm injured or not?! Now let me go!" He still struggled to get out of his brothers tight embrace, but he eventually tired himself out and sagged down on his brothers' chest, resting his head on the junction where Sesshomarus' neck and shoulder meet.

They stood there for a few moments, before Inuyasha spoke. "Sesshomaru, why are you here? You hate me remember" His voice held no bite or harshness, just curiosity. Since it would be idiotic to fight Sesshomaru on his Human night.

Sesshomaru noticed the sound of his voice and decided to answer him truthfully. _'I plan to make everything up to you Inuyasha. And I plan to do this tonight.'_ "No Inuyasha, I never hated you. All those insults I told you in the pass were not true."

Inuyasha looked up towards him, although he couldn't see his face, he knew that it held an expression of guilt. "But…you shoved your hand through my stomach and injected your poison into me, and called me a 'Weak filthy Half-Breed'." Inuyashas' voice was soft again, as if remembering that painful memory.

Sesshomaru felt another pang tear at his ice-cold heart. Inuyasha had brought up that horrific memory of him, shoving his hand through his Otoutos' abdomen and inserting his deadliest toxic of poison in his blood-stream.

"I know, and I apologize for even doing such a thing to you." He said in his most apologetic voice.

Inuyasha was completely shocked at the Daiyoukais' last statement. _'Sesshomaru…apologizing…to me of all people.'_ Surely his Human hearing must not have heard that correctly, because his brother NEVER apologizes, to anyone, let alone Inuyasha.

"You're…saying you're…s-sorry…to me?"

"Yes. I never had any intentions to hurt you."

"But…what about you trying to kill me and take Tetsusaiga?" Now Inuyasha was really curious. If his bastard of a brother never intended to 'hurt' him, why did he try to kill him all those years and take his sword?

"I was merely testing your strength. Again I apologize that I injured you all those times. And I used Tetsusaiga as a ruse to also test your skill in swordsmen ship." It was the truth. He never had any intentions to kill his beloved brother or steal their Fathers' Fang; he just wanted to see how strong he has gotten over the pass years of surviving on his own.

"So…you were just testing me?" Inuyasha still wasn't sure he believed anything his brother said, but then again, Sesshomaru was one to never lie, about anything.

"Yes"

"And you never tried to kill me on purpose?"

"No"

"And you never wanted Tetsusaiga?"

"No"

"So then, why should I believe you?" Inuyasha was really out of his wits here, but he did have a good point. Why should he believe his stoic, stuck-up, asshole of a brother, when all he's done to him was try to kill (Or as he put it 'testing') him ever since they first laid eyes on each other? He didn't care if the bastard never did lied, he couldn't just throw caution to the wind and start trusting his brother.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, looked completely dumbstruck. He had never expected this type of question to come out in the open. What was he to tell him? Well, for starters, the smart choice would be to tell him that he truly did… _'But I fear his rejection.'_ Ok, since when did Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful Daiyoukai throughout the Lands of Nippon, known as the _'Killing Perfection'_, fear anything? Surely he could admit his feelings to his brother; after all, the worst he could say is 'No'. Or if your Inuyasha, _'Hell no! No goddamn way!'_

So, with determination in his golden eyes, Sesshomaru tighten his arms around Inuyashas' waist, leaned down next to a now Human ear, and began purring like a Cat for what he was about to confess to his Otouto.

"Inuyasha," He practically breathed it out into the Humans' ear, causing said Human to shake with subconscious pleasure. "I have something I have been trying to admit to you since the day I first laid eyes on you…" He paused for a moment, making sure everything was sinking in to the Humans' head. "…I love you, my Otouto."

**~To Be Continued~**

**So, what do you guys' think so far about my Inu/Sess story so far? Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Please leave your reviews for me please. They would really help me work a lot faster on the next chapters. **

**Also, check my profile because I made a few changes to it.**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	2. Forgive

Loved & Protected

**Hey guys' and welcome to another chapter of **_**Loved & Protected.**_** I got so many reviews from Chapter 1, that it encouraged me to write the next chapter so quickly.**

**Reviewers: Firebirdever, blood87, Peya Luna, kaycee, Ironrose2018, Anatin123, queenbee908.5, , cutepuppy21, Reaping-Vampire, ladynarutochan, MunksAngleQueen2010, clio1111, and a couple of Guest. Thanks for the awesome reviews! (P.S. I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1, but Sess has both arms)**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 2: Forgive

_People can be more forgiving than you can imagine. But you have to forgive yourself. Let go of what's bitter and move on._

_-Bill Cosby_

XOX

Inuyasha was shocked, to say the least. Well, could you really blame him? Wouldn't you be in his predicament when your asshole, emotionless, cold-hearted older brother said that he loves you, after years of trying to kill you just because you exist? Well apparently, yes.

There was complete and utter silence between the two. Even the insects in the Forest kept silent, eager to hear what the young Human has to say.

10 minutes went by and still; no one dared to make a move, least of all say anything. Sesshomaru was beginning to get anxious with the constant silence. Even though he didn't mind it sometimes, this was a completely different situation.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't do so much as think straight. His mind was still raveling on what his Demon older brother just revealed to him. And it couldn't make Inuyasha more speechless than he has ever been in his life. _'He…said he…loves…me?'_

Another 10 minutes went by and still; not a single sound was said. That is until, Sesshomaru spoke; not being able to take the constant silence any longer.

"Inuyasha, I…know this is…difficult to take in, but…if you do not wish this, than I will not force it on you." His voice held compassion, yet sadness all in the same. All he was waiting for now was for hands to come upon his chest, push him away, and for the absurdities to follow soon after. Although what happened next, clearly shocked the Daiyoukai.

Instead of hands coming to push him away, they wrapped around his form in what appeared to be considered a 'hug', in what Humans' called it, to help heal those that received emotional, physical, and/or mental pain from an unknown source. And to Sesshomaru, this helped heal all of those.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to say that his Human emotions were making him do this, or that he was actually doing it on his own free will. Either way, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his Aniki. _'Wait…since when did I start calling him 'Aniki', and…why does it feel so…right?'_ He pondered the question for a few moments, but then decided to brush it aside; saying that it was Human emotions that were getting the better of him.

He was brought out of his musings' when he heard Sesshomaru speaking again. "Otouto, does this physical contact suggest that you have forgiven me for my pass misjudgments?" There it is again. The sound of his voice that held nothing but compassion. Inuyasha then began to do something he always despised doing, thinking. _'Should I really forgive him?'_ After all the years of calling out to his older sibling, only to shut him out every time, should he truly forgive his Aniki for all his pass misconceptions? _'Well…if he wants to be forgiven, then he's gonna have to prove it to me that I can trust him.'_

With his mind finally coming to a conclusion for his answer to his older brother, Inuyasha tighten his hold on his sibling. "Sesshomaru…I forgive you…but, you're gonna have to prove to me that I can really trust you, and not be shunned out again, like I've always been." His voice went soft again, but he quickly recovered; deciding that he would try his best to stop looking back at the past and look forward to the future. _'Even though I'm always the one to hold a grudge against someone, maybe it's time for me to just forget about everything that happened to me, starting with my past.'_

While Inuyasha ponders in his thoughts, Sesshomaru felt as if he could be doing a happy dance right about now, of course if he was that type of person. But instead, he settled for a small, heart-warming smile, this time from the bottom of his slowly melting heart.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sesshomaru nuzzle him on his neck; a sign saying that he was going be alright. He let out a relieved sigh and then loosened his hold on the older sibling. He shifted his body a little, and realized that both were still standing stark nude in the Hot Spring. Inuyasha then blush a pretty bright pink. "Uh…Sesshomaru…can we…get out now?" His voice was to the brink of embarrassment.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his Otoutos' embarrassed state. "Of course my little one". Sesshomaru then shifted his weight so that his arms were under the younger ones body; carrying him out of the water bridal-style.

If Inuyasha could be any more redder, his face would resemble a tomato. The actually feeling of his Aniki carrying him this way made him want to die a satisfied man. And that laugh. _'Kami, who knew Sesshomaru, had such a beautiful laugh. It'd be nice to hear it again.'_

Sesshomaru set the younger one upon the soft, dry green grass. Trying his best to hold in his chuckles when the young Human tried to cover his privates in embarrassment. _'Oh my little one, you have no idea how much you humor me.'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was beginning to get a little nervous; considering that he couldn't see pass his own nose, sitting on the ground in the nude, and he's pretty sure that Sesshomaru is roaming all over his body with his eyes. _'Oh, Kami.'_ Deciding to break his Anikis' eye-seducing stare, he asked, "Uh, Sesshomaru, do you know where my clothes are?"

Snapping out of his trance, Sesshomaru quickly made his voice sound normal, so he wouldn't sound as if he were just in a drunken-daze. "Your Fire-Rat kimono is covered in blood and grim, but do not worry, you can wear my Spider-Silk Haori" He picked up his Haori and draped it over his Otoutos' body.

"But…won't you get sick without it?" Inuyasha really didn't want to see his Aniki suffering from diseases because he was protecting him from such sickness.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his Otoutos' worried question. "Inuyasha, Demons and Half-Demons such as you and myself do not suffer from sickness; our immune system is much more developed than Humans" He explained to his younger, while dressing himself in his Hakama and boots.

"Oh…so that's why I don't get sick so easy" Inuyasha felt a little bit of triumph for himself; knowing that he could take on any disease that comes towards him.

"Yes, even if you are Half-Human, your Demon side will fight and destroy any sickness that comes into contact with you." Sesshomaru was now fully dressed; his swords and Tetsusaiga on his hip, and Mokomoko draped over his shoulder. He grabbed his younger brothers' kimono and proceeded towards him. "Inuyasha, can you stand on your own?"

"I think so" He then proceeded to stand up from the ground. He got as far as on his knees when he discovered that he couldn't go no further without injuring his ankle more. "Well, I guess I can't".

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Inuyasha felt his body being lifted yet again, and met with a bare, well-toned chest of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha blushed almost immediately at being lifted this way yet again. "Uh…Sess…" He tried to say, but was cut off. "Do not worry Inuyasha. I will not let you injure yourself further" Sesshomaru made sure his voice held authority yet softness all in the same. _'He called me 'Sess', I wonder if that is a good sign that I am making progress._' Without another thought, he took off further into the Forest; looking for any kind of shelter that would house them both until then.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yes, yes I know. This Chapter is much shorter than Chapter 1(7 pages to be exact). This Chapters' main focus is for Inuyasha to start trusting Sesshomaru (Basically, it was a Fluffy Moment ^_^; And I know most of you wanted this Chappie to have a Lemon scene, but that will have to wait; having a Lemon just in Chapter 2 is a bit too early) **

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	3. Love Thy Human

Love & Protected

**Hello once again my fanfiction fans of **_**L&P**_**. Once again, thanks for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows, I managed to make yet another Chappie ^_^.**

**Reviewers: Firebirdever(2), blood87(2), Ironrose2018(2), clio1111(2), SesshoPuppy, MunksAngleQueen2010(2), Peya Luna(2), call, whitetiger9953, and Lord Mushie. Thanks for the awesome reviews! (Also, the numbers by your name is how many reviews I've received from you. Thanks!)**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 3: Love Thy Human

'_Humans can be such interesting creatures. They expect to be loved, yet when in the process of doing such an action, they are confused on how to return the favor.'_

_-NYLuver_

XOX

Sesshomaru had been traveling and wandering through the Forest for a good portion of 20 minutes, looking for a Cave or some sort of shelter. With all the extra weight he was carrying, he just wanted to sit down and relax.

Another 10 minutes went by, until finally; as if Kami had heard his prayers, he stumbled upon a large Cave. He did not care to see whether it was inhabited or not, he just wanted to rest his aching feet for a while.

He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms; snoring softly, as if his life was simple and carefree. _'How could I ever hurt something so fragile.'_ He gave a small smile before entering the Cave.

Once inside, his Mokomoko slipped off his shoulder and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru then gently laid the sleeping Inuyasha on top of his Fluff; making sure he was comfortable and covered up his body more with his Haori before he settled himself down next to his sleeping brother.

With an exhausted sigh, he laid his heavy armor on the cool, rocky surface. He stood up and began to walk towards the entrance so he could do some hunting and gather some firewood. Besides, not only will the feeling of killing something calm his aching nerves, but he figured that Inuyasha would be starving and freezing once he woke.

He made it 3 inches towards the Cave entrance, when he heard Inuyasha began to stir and groan, signaling his was awakening.

XOX

Violet-grey eyes fluttered open, only to meet darkness once again. _'Damn. I can't believe that I fell asleep twice on my Human night. Must be a new record or somethin'.'_ He shifted his weight a little and realized that he was no longer in the arms of his brother, but laying upon something soft and very, very comfortable; almost making Inuyasha fall asleep a 3rd time.

He have a jaw-cracking yawn and rubbed his eyes with the back of his fists; almost appearing as an adorable puppy. He tried to scan wherever Sesshomaru had dropped them off at, but couldn't see a thing. _'Goddamn my useless Human eye-sight!'_ So instead, he tried a different tacked. "Sesshomaru?" He called out to his Aniki; sounding so much like a lost puppy.

Sesshomaru had watched the entire scene of Inuyashas' awakening, and he couldn't help but wonder how he managed to stay alive for so long if even the way he wakes makes him look so damn adorable. And when he called out to him; Kami if Sesshomaru were born a female he would have been 'awing' at his brother right now. But instead, he settled for yet another smile, this time larger than his others. "I am right here Otouto".

Startled at the sound of Sesshomarus' voice, Inuyasha tried to calm down his rapid-beating heart, and turned his head to where he heard the older Demons voice. "Sess, where are we?"

"We are inside a Cave. I moved us to a new location and you fell into slumber in my arms along the way."

"Oh…well I guess that makes sense."

They soon fell into an uncomfortable silence; the only noise they could here were the insects from outside the Cave, until Sesshomaru spoke. "Inuyasha, do you require food and warmth?" He was still standing near the Caves' entrance when he heard Inuyasha awaken.

"Uh…yeah, that'll be fine." Inuyasha wasn't so sure that Sesshomaru would leave him alone in this deep, dark Cave. He already couldn't see anything; he wouldn't say it aloud, but he was a bit frightened at the thought. _'Hmph…Stupid Human emotions'_

"Then I shall be off. But do not worry, I will not be for long, and I will also emit my demonic aura around the Cave so no bothersome trespassers come near" And with that said he let his aura flare around the Cave and took off into the darkness.

XOX

Back at Kaedes' village, the group of Shard Hunters was devasted, to say the least.

After Inuyasha fled because of Kagomes' harsh words towards him, the group began to avoid her as much as possible; with her doing the same.

Miroku and Sango practically begged Kagome over and over to return back to her time, but, like all the times they pleaded, she refused and threw yet another childish tantrum; saying that they needed her to find the rest of the Jewel Shards and help defeat Naraku. Although how was she going to 'help defeat' Naraku without getting herself killed as soon as they go into battle with the Dark Hanyou every time, the possibilities are endless.

Now, they all reside inside of Kaedes' hut, having chicken-broth stew for dinner so they could reserve their energy the next day when they head out in search of Inuyasha.

The others, even Kaede, kept giving Kagome reasons on why she shouldn't join their search party. One is because they were positive that Inuyasha wouldn't want to see her face for a while. The others were because they know that she will subjugate him to oblivion. And that would only cause their Hanyou friend even more pain.

But alas, she instead ignored all their attempts to keep her from going on the search. Well, so much for pleading and begging.

The night got darker and everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence. With so much tension in the air, there was no reason to say anything at the moment, until…

"Hey, I sense some Jewel Shards nearby" Kagome piped up.

Everyone were startled a little when Kagome cut through the silence, saying that she sensed some Shards close by. Even though the others weren't allied with the young Miko at the moment, they still couldn't ignore her that much when she felt Jewel Shards nearby.

"How many?" Miroku asked.

"Let's see…about 2" She replied.

Shippo soon caught the scent of wolf fur nearby, and the only wolf that would ever come towards this Human village was…"Hey, I smell Kouga close by, and he's heading our way fast."

Everyone then got up and left the hut to meet their favorite wolf friend, wondering why he was heading their way anyways.

No sooner had they left, a familiar small tornado came into the Humans' eyesight. Once is dissipated, out came the familiar Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe, Kouga.

"Kouga!" Shouted Kagome in her greeting.

The others gave the Wolf Prince smiles and nods of the heads in greeting.

"Hello Kagome, say where's the mutt?" He came towards Kagome and took her small hands into his larger ones.

Everyone fell silent at the mention of their Hanyou friend; all their faces showed somber and mournful expressions.

All, except for Kagome, who was too busy acknowledging Kougas' presence to notice the sudden change of the wind.

Kouga then questioned their expressions. "Hey, what's with sorry faces? Did the mutt finally leave me my woman?"

Miroku then pulled Kouga away from the group and into a secluded area, and explained the entire situation that happened between Inuyasha and Kagome.

When he finished, Kouga was outraged with what the Miko did to the mutt. Even he wouldn't do so much as cross the line with insulting the Hanyou with vulgar words like the ones the Miko used on him. _'Kami and I used to fight Inuyasha for her.'_

The duo returned to the group, with Kouga burning his sky-blue eyes with an intense glare on the young Mikos' head.

"Kouga, I forgot to ask but, what made you come this way in such a hurry in the first place?" asked Sango, while petting Kirara on her shoulder.

"I was heading towards Lord Sesshomarus' lands in his need of assistant. Apparently, there's some rouge Panther Demons attacking my territory and they've been annoying to try and kill off."

"But why come this way? Aren't Lord Sesshomarus' lands located west of here? So far you're heading east" asked Miroku.

"Yeah I know that, but I was gonna ask dog-breath to come with me so that I could get him to help me too, but apparently that's a problem at the moment." All eyes turned to glare at Kagome, who in return, glared right back.

"Kouga, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, may we accompany you on your journey?" asked Miroku.

"Sure, plus I want to try and find the mutt along the way before he gets hurt or somethin'" Kouga replied.

The others answered with a nod of their heads and went back to Kaedes' hut to get their weapons and packed all the things that they needed for their search and journey.

Once everyone had what they needed, Kagome hitched a ride on Kougas' back while the others got on Kirara. Kaede wish them a safe journey and with that they were off.

XOX

Sesshomaru came back to the Cave he and Inuyasha had been occupying with a large wild boar over his shoulder and a large mass of firewood in less than 20 minutes.

He dissipated his demonic aura around the Cave and casually strolled inside.

"Inuyasha" he called out.

Said person was startled by the sound of a voice, and tried his best not to appear frighten. "Oh Sess, it's just you" He practically panted out the words due to his speedy beating heart.

Sesshomaru gave him a small smirk, knowing that he couldn't see it due to his poor Human eye-sight, which reminded him…

He set the boar and firewood on the rocky flooring. He stacked the wood into a pile and proceeded to light it, but with little success. _'Damn. Usually I always have Jaken to light these infuriating fires.'_ He gave an irritated sigh and rubbed the wood together once again to try and get a spark, but he failed.

"Sess, do you need help with the fire?" said Inuyasha. Although he couldn't see well, but by the sound of wood rubbing harshly together and Sesshomarus' irritation, he decided to step in and help him.

"Yes, my Otouto" He moved away from the firewood and let Inuyasha take his place.

While Inuyasha worked on the fire, Sesshomaru decided to slice and cut the boar he had caught, making sure none of the blood splashed on him.

Once finished, he turned towards the now lit fire, and just in time to see Inuyasha hover his hands above it, trying to warm them.

Now with the light from the fire, Sesshomaru never had a chance to get a good look to marvel at Inuyashas' Human features. And he looked absolutely stunning.

Long, silky smooth midnight hair that reached just below his waist. Sun-kissed skin that, compared to Sesshomarus' pale features, made him look as if he were a golden angle. And lastly, those oddly color violet-grey eyes. Sesshomaru has to admit that he has never seen any Human with that type of eye color. Not even Inuyashas' own Mother, Izaiyo, had such a rare eye color, since hers were a deep chocolate brown.

"Uh Sess, are you ok? You're looking at me funny" Inuyasha called out to his brother, whom appeared to have slipped into a trance of some sort. And the strange thing was that he was staring at him. Weird.

Sesshomaru shook his head a little, never realizing that he had been staring at his brother for such a long amount of time. "Yes my Little One, I am fine."

Inuyasha still wasn't too sure at his brothers' statement, but he shrugged his shoulders at it. He then turned the conversation towards the dead carcass lying on the floor. "Hey Sess, can I have some of that boar?"

"Of course" Sesshomaru handed his little brother a slice of the boar meat. Inuyasha then ripped a stick from one of the wood and pierced the stick through the meat and set it above the roaring fire.

Sesshomaru watched in confusion as Inuyasha set the still blood-dripping meat over the fire. _'Does he not know that raw meat is good for him?'_ "Inuyasha, why do not just eat the meat raw?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother as if he managed to grow 2 heads. "Sesshomaru, right now I'm Human. Eating the meat raw will make me sick, so I have to cook it in order to eat it." Inuyasha explained to his older. _'Kami, it's like talking to a little kid.'_

"Hmm…I never knew that. I always assume that Humans' eat the same way as Demons." _'Maybe that would explain why Rin always cook her food before she eats it.'_

Inuyasha was puzzled at this Anikis' last statement. Did he really just say that Humans' eat the same way as Demons? _'I…don't…believe this.'_ Inuyasha snorted a laugh at his brother as he removed his well-cooked boar meat from the fire. "Kami Sesshomaru, if you thought that, then you would be seein' Humans eatin' other Humans." Inuyasha took a bite from his boar meet and gave a moan in pleasure at the heavenly taste.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a longing look after he heard him moan from taking a bite of his boar meat. Just hearing that sound from him made Sesshomaru get a little 'problem' down south in his Hakama. _'No, I cannot do such a thing. I merely wanted his trust and companionship. Nothing more…'_ He heard another moan from him _'…Unless he keeps making those moaning sounds, I might have to change my mind.'_

Just then, a thought entered Sesshomarus' mind, one that he's been trying to ask ever since the young Human woke. Now would be the perfect time. "Inuyasha, can you explain to me what you were doing out in the Forest on the Night of your weakest?"

Inuyasha stopped eating his meal and turned his head away from Sesshomaru, hiding the look of shame on his face. "I…don't wanna talk about it" His voice barely being audibly.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in puzzlement. Had he said something to displease his Otouto? "Inuyasha, it will help you if you dislodge whatever it is that is causing you sorrow this way. You can explain to me what happened" He said in low, soft voice, filled with so much compassion.

Inuyasha slowly turned towards his brother, and decided that what he said was true; he really wanted to just get this off his chest and be satisfied with the results. So, without any regrets, he told his brother everything. From when he and Kagome had another stupid argument to where he found him in the middle of the Forest.

When he was finished, Sesshomaru was seething with rage towards the Miko that put his little brother in such a predicament. _'Once I see that wrench, I will make sure to give her a slow, painful death.'_

"Sesshomaru?" He was brought out of his pleasures of torturing a certain Human female when he heard the soft voice of Inuyasha. "Yes Otouto?" He looked at Inuyashas' face, which held sadness and sorrow. "You don't hate me for being controlled by a Human, do you?"

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by his last statement. _'He thinks I will hate him for being wrongly punished by a Human?'_ He stood up from his post on the cave floor and walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with slight fear in his eyes. He closed his eyes, waiting for a strike to come down on him, but instead of claws scarring his skin, he felt a pair of well-muscled arms wrap around his lithe body, pulling him into contact with his older brothers' chest.

He blushed at the feeling, and tried to hide his face by burring it in his Anikis' chest. Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle before saying, "Of course I do not hate you little brother. You were being wrongly punished by someone and you could not do anything about, lest you get wrongly punished again by that Human wrench." His voice changed from loving to seething in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha looked upwards at his brother. "You don't?" He said it with the most cutest puppy-like eyes Sesshomaru has ever seen. _'Kami, why does he have to be so damn adorable.'_ "No my Little One, I do not." Inuyasha gave a small sigh and cuddled more towards his brother, until a thought came to him. "Sesshomaru, I know she has caused me a lot of pain and trouble before, but please promise me you won't kill her, please?" He said with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother and gave a sigh. "As you wish" He said, and pulled his brother closer to him, breathing in his sweet scent of Nature with a hint of honey. _'Kami his scent is intoxicating.'_

They held each other for a few minutes, until Sesshomaru caught a scent. And a very irritating one. He gave a low threating growl from his throat, making Inuyasha look up at him in confusion. "Sess, what's wrong?"

His eyes then started to bleed a light shade of demonic red. "I smell your Human comrades and that Wolf close by."

**~To Be Continued~**

**Me: Well, what did ya think? I made this one much longer than Chapter 2. –Smiles widely-**

**Inu: What. The Hell. Was That!?**

**Me: What?**

**Inu: Why'd you make me act like a little fragile bitch! Change me back now!**

**Sess: I have to say little brother; I rather like you this way.**

**Inu: Oh shut the hell up!**

**Me: Alright fine; you'll be back to your old gruff self when the New Moons over.**

**Inu: Thank Kami!**

**Sess: Well I suppose I should say farewell to this fragile Inuyasha.**

**Inu: -Gives death glare-**

**Me: Anyway, see ya guy's later.**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	4. Jealousy: Part 1

Loved & Protected

**Hello, hello, my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. God I love you all so much!**

**Reviewers: Peya Luna(3), blood87(3), MunksAngleQueen2010(3), Ancient One, bleachdreamer0, Ironrose2018(3), whitetiger9953(2), and clio1111(3). Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 4: Jealousy: Part 1

'_The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves.'_

_-William Penn_

XOX

"Kouga, do you smell anything yet?" Kagome asked, or pretty much whined at him.

So far, the group had been traveling and searching for 30 minutes, and Kagome had constantly complained every 5 minutes telling Kouga if he smelled something yet.

Kouga sighed for about the 5th time that night. He didn't know so much as how the rest of the group was able to put up with her constant whining all the damn time. It was infuriating. _'Kami, I wonder how the hell the mutt was able to deal with this every day.'_

"Not yet Kago-"He stopped mid-sentence and abruptly stopped his tree-jumping and turned his nose upwards in the air.

The others noticed this and stopped also. "Kouga is there something wrong?" asked Miroku.

He didn't answer right away, instead, he sniffed the air again and his eyes widen slightly. "I smell Lord Sesshomaru nearby…" He sniffed the air again. "…and theirs a Human with him too."

"Lord Sesshomaru? What's he doing all the way down here?" asked Miroku, also asking the same question that's going through everyone minds.

"Beats me, but judging by the smell of the Human he's got with him, it isn't that little girl he usually has with him." Kouga explained.

Everyone pondered on Kougas' statement for a moment, until Miroku caught on what he was actually saying. "Oh, Kami…Kouga…are you saying that…Lord Sesshomaru…"

"What? What are you two talking about?" Kagome exclaimed.

Ignoring her questions, Kouga replied to Miroku, "I'm not sure but then again, there's no other explanation" Kouga then started his tree-jumping again, but at a much faster pace than before and started heading a little ways west, following the scent of Sesshomaru and the Human. _'I hope to Kami that I'm wrong about this scent.'_

XOX

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had pulled Inuyasha closer to his chest, trying to hide his Human form as the scent of Humans and Wolf got closer. Inuyasha was even a bit frightened of seeing his old pack again, especially in the state he's in now. _'Oh Kami, please don't let them see me like this.'_ He hid his face in Sesshomarus' chest and gripped his arms in a life-threating grasp.

Sesshomaru gave another threating growl as he could now visually see Inuyashas' Human pack with the Wolf Prince with them. _'Damn. They must have used him to find Inuyashas' scent.'_

The group landed right in front of the Caves' entrance, with all their eyes widening in disbelief at what they were now seeing inside of the Cave.

Sesshomaru, who's Haori, was apparently covering the Human body he held close to him, was letting out a threating growl, saying that if they valued their lives, they would stay where they were.

Miroku jumped down from Kiraras' back and held up both his hands in a way saying that he was unarmed and meant peace. "Lord Sesshomaru, we are sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Inuyasha around here?"

Sesshomaru gave another growl before calming himself down a bit. He had to remind himself that these were Inuyashas' friends. Though he never understood why he kept them around, but right now that was not the problem at the moment. "Yes" Was his one-worded response, and held the Human even closer to him.

"You have?! Do you know where he is?!" yelled Kagome, as she jumped down from Kougas' back.

It took all of Sesshomarus' will power to not just grab the Mikos' neck and snap it in half with all her intensive yelling. But he had to remind himself; Inuyasha said not to kill her, which was a very complicated thing to not do.

"Sess" Came the soft voice from the Human he held.

Said person looked down at the bundle he held in his tightening grip.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother and whispered low enough so not even the other Demons at the entrance could hear him. "Don't worry, let me deal with this."

He gave him a long look before nodding his head in agreement. He loosened his hold on him so that he would be able to turn his body.

Inuyasha turned his head and faced his pack-mates.

They all let out small gasp in surprise before doing something he knew they would do. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome was the first to run towards him, and she would have gotten a hold of him, if not for Sesshomarus' warning growl at her. She stopped and took a small step back from the powerful Daiyoukai, fear evident in her chocolate eyes.

The others took small, cautious steps towards the Daiyoukai and the Human Inuyasha, and stopped right next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began, but was stopped short when he was cut off.

"Guys', please, can we just have this conversation at another time? I'm really not in the mood to talk to any of you." Inuyasha said bluntly. Not so much as sparring a second glance at his pack, who were giving off looks of shock, before nodding their heads in understandment.

But Kagome just would not listen. "But Inuyasha! Why is Sesshomaru here?! And why are you wearing his Haori?!" She screeched with her shrilly voice, causing all the Youkai to cover their sensitive ears to try and block out the noise.

Ignoring her questions, Inuyasha gave her a look that caused her to step back a bit. _'-Sigh- Somehow I knew she would never understand'_ Inuyasha thought, before he said, "Look Kagome, it's late and all I want to do right now is sleep. You can stay here if you want, and tomorrow only then will I talk to all of you."

"But-!" She started, but was cut-off.

"You should listen to him Miko, after all, if it were not for you, he would not be in this condition" Sesshomaru exclaimed, with venom in his words and rage filling his eyes.

She was about to reply, but something about his choice of words made her keep her mouth shut. She gave Sesshomaru a glare before settling herself on the Cave floor near the still-roaring fire.

The others also did the same, except they moved closer to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru resided and sat next to them.

And now all they were waiting for was for the Night of the New Moon to finally come to an end.

XOX

Morning came quickly as everyone were now up and about; doing some yawning and stretching, popping some bones back into place after falling asleep on a hard rocky surface.

And with that morning came the now snowy-haired, golden eyed, puppy-eared InuHanyou, now dressed in his newly cleaned Fire-Rat kimono with a now newly healed ankle and red marks on his form from his many cuts he received from last night.

And now it was time to have that nerve-wracking conversation.

Everyone was now patiently waiting for Inuyasha to begin the conversation, though they did not have to wait long.

"Ok, before I start, I want all of you to not say a thing, if you do, then I will drop this conversation, got it?" He gave them a questioning look (more likely to Kagome), before they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright…" He began, and explained to his pack-mates and Kouga on what happened to him and how he came into contact with Sesshomaru. Of course he left out a few very personal details, mostly about what happened in the Hot Spring, because he knew that if he mention that, he would start blushing the color of a tomato.

When he finished, everyone were giving him apologetic looks and small smiles of acknowledgement.

"Inuyasha, we…want to apologize to you, we should have always known that being in your place that your life would always be difficult, and we are greatly sorry for causing you any more pain." Miroku said, lowering his head with a somber expression, with Sango and Shippo doing the same.

Inuyasha looked towards the Miroku and gave him a cocky smile. "Ah, it's alright Monk, no need to apologize. I mean, it's not my fault that people hate me for what I am. It's their own problem not mines." He gave Miroku a slap on the shoulder, who in return, gave him a smile.

Kirara jumped onto Inuyashas' shoulder and mewled, before licking him on his face in an apologetic manner. "Alright, alright, I forgive you too" He said, and petting her head in a loving manner. She purred at the comforting touch.

Sesshomaru watched the scene with Inuyasha and the Neko Demon and his eyes softened slightly. Although he would never show a smile on his face in front of anyone, especially in front of his little brothers' Human pack, the most he could do is give him an eye-loving manner.

But sadly, it was ruined.

"Wait…so you just, forgave him…just like that?! And after all the times he's tried to kill you, and you just, let bygones be?!" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard from the Hanyou. Not only did she not believe a word that he said, but she also thinks that this was some sort of trick. And with a certain Daiyoukais' name all over it. _'It has to be, I'm sure of it.'_

Sesshomaru once soft eyes turned into hate-filled rage. Of all the promises he has made to other people, why did he have to make one so that he would keep this girl alive. And all her damn yelling. _'Damn this Miko wench!_' Oh, he was going to take good care of her, he was sure of it.

And before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru strolled over towards the Miko, who noticed him and fearfully took a few steps back.

Inuyasha then jumped up into action; seeing his Aniki strolling over to Kagome, thinking that Sesshomaru was really going to kill her. _'Damn it! I told him not to!'_ And before Inuyasha could jump in and stop him, he heard Sesshomaru say something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Miko, I want you to remove that rosary from my Otoutos' neck."

(A/N: I know you guys' would probably hate me if I ended it here, but fortunately I'm not! Thank you and you're very welcome)

After those simple words left his mouth, the air around the group grew surprisingly still, and was then filled with hate-filled tension between the Daiyoukai and the Modern Miko.

Kagome glared hatefully at the Demon Lord standing only a mere 3 feet from her, who in return, gave the same hateful glare. If he simply reached out his arm, he could easily grab her neck and snap it in half, but that was out of the question.

Kagome then let her thoughts chose over her decision. If she removed the rosary, then she wouldn't be able to have a little piece of Inuyasha with her, and she wasn't willing to let go of it either. But…if she didn't, then not only will she keep her most desired item, but she will make sure that he never leaves her side. Ever.

"No" Was her one-worded response.

Sesshomaru could almost feel his killing instinct coming out in the open, but he had to remain calm. No way was he going to let some self-absorbed Miko wench make him lose control of his anger. "I will not repeat myself again. Remove the rosary." His tone was at a below zero temperature.

"And I said no. What if his Demon side takes over? We won't have any way to stop it unless I use the subjugation beads." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Miko, how foolish are you exactly? If he keeps his Tetsusaiga with him, then that will not happen."

Kagome was slightly taken aback by his reply. She had completely forgotten that the Fang of Destruction was not only for Inuyashas' protection, but to make sure that his Demon side kept control.

She let out a frustrated sigh and, giving Sesshomaru one more hateful glare, she strolled over to where Inuyasha was still standing in a defensive stance, put her hands around the rosary, and pulled them apart, before they rolled onto the Cave flooring and then turned into nothing but dust.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Me: Well, what did ya think? Finally answered all of my reviewers about letting Kagome take off the rosary. You're very much welcome. And you probably won't expect a lot of updates because school started for me –Groans- but I'll update whenever I can.**

**Inu: What the hell kind of Demon is this 'skool'?**

**Me: It's pronounced 'school', and it's where I go to learn about some-what important things. **

**Inu: Well, you tell this 'skool', that if it has you late on the next update, consider themselves dead 'cause I'm comin' after 'em!**

**Me: Uh…ok…anyway, see ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	5. Jealousy: Part 2

Loved & Protected

**Hello, hello, my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. Again sorry if this Chapter was late, I just started school again, so the updates will be a lot slower.**

**Reviewers: Peya Luna(4), MunksAngelQueen2010(4), cilo1111(4), blood87(4), whitetiger9953(3), cutepuppy21, Yana5, and PearlesantlRose. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 5: Jealously: Part 2

'_Jealously contains more of self-love than of love.'_

_-Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

XOX

Inuyasha stood shock-still as he felt the power of the subjugation beads being lifted from him. Almost immediately he felt his inner-Youkai roar with sheer power as its spirit was now freed from being confined under purifying power for such a long time.

Inuyasha put a hand to his neck, still finding it hard to believe that after times and times again he has pleaded, threatens, and went so far as trying to find any Priest or Priestess powerful enough to remove the rosary, and yet a few simple cold-hearted words from his Demon older brother finally made Kagome snap into removing them. It was shocking, to say the least.

He removed his hand and took a glance at Kagome, who was still glaring daggers at Sesshomaru. He moved his eye-sight from her to Sesshomaru who, although he would never show it in front of other people, was staring at him with the most warmed-filled eyes Inuyasha has ever seen. And with that look made Inuyasha blush slightly.

Miroku noticed the warm look in the Daiyoukais' eyes and the slight blush on Inuyashas' face when the pair laid eyes on one another. He wanted to question the looks between the two Inus, but decided to hold onto the question for another time. Right now, what just happen in front of everyone truly brought a shock on all their faces.

'_Never had I imagined that Kagome would ever remove the Beads of Subjugation.'_ Miroku thought as he noticed that the Miko was still glaring daggers at the Daiyoukai with both her fist balled up in pent-up anger and frustration.

Kouga then chose this perfect opportunity to spark a conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kouga started, while catching said Daiyoukais' attention, including everyone else. "…I have come to inform you that apparently there is some rouge Panther Demons attacking my territory in the Northern Mountains. I have come to you in need of assistance from the Western Lands." Kouga concluded, while crouching down on one knee with one fist to the ground and head lowered in respect to the powerful Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru gave Kouga a long look, trying to decide whether he should help aid the Wolf or let him suffer. So far, his thoughts were on the verge on refusing to help aid him, when a small nudge from his left brought him out of his musings.

He turned his head to where he felt the small nudge come from, and met the gaze of his little brother, giving him a look that brought the Daiyoukai much concern as to how he was able to do that. He let out a small sigh before saying, "Very well Wolf, I will aid you, but we must return to my Castle to discuss more on this matter."

XOX

When Inuyasha heard Kougas' plea in need of aid because of some witty Panther Demons attacking his lands, he couldn't help but want to assist him with his problem, because even if they were and still are longtime rivals, there was no way he was gonna let some prissy little Panthers put Kouga in any injuries, because that was his job.

He looked towards Sesshomaru, since the plea was directed towards him, and saw the look in the Daiyoukais' eyes saying that he was on the verge on refusing. No way was he gonna let that happen. So, with a little nudge and a hard-core look that could very much rival Sesshomarus' cold one, he managed to get the Demon Lord into helping the Wolf.

Inuyasha let out a triumph smile and looked towards Kouga, who was now getting out of his crouching position. Inuyasha let out a shit-eating grin. "Heh, wow Wolf, who knew that you couldn't so much as take down some prissy little Cats."

Kouga shot the Hanyou a threating glare. "Watch it mutt-face, and besides, who was the one that needed help from their big brother?" He remarked with a little playful tone on the last two words.

Inuyasha blushed a little at his last two words, before his blush then turned into anger. "You wanna go wolf shit?!" He growled out.

"Try me dog breath!"

Miroku then stepped in between the two arguing Canines, and stopped their petty yelling back and forth before it turned into an all-out fist fight. "Gentlemen please, can we keep the peace between us?" He said the words in his most 'wisdom' voice.

The two Canines looked at the Monk, then at each other, before they both turned their heads in different directions and pouted.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore the two now-pouting Canines, before he said, "Let us continue to my Castle. We should be able to make it there in no more than 2 days." Without sparring so much as a second glance at the others, he began the journey to his Castle.

The statement that the Demon Lord made snapped everyone's attention towards him, who was now walking west in the direction of his Lands.

Everyone stood stunned-still and even a little bit shock, before they all finally regained their composer and started to follow after the retreating back of the Daiyoukai.

All, but one person.

"Wait, where are you all going? Are you really going to believe that we can trust Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, while not so much as moving a single inch from where she stood.

Sesshomaru stopped his walk and turned his head towards the Miko, who was still not moving. He was giving great consideration on just leaving the petty Miko, but he knew that Inuyasha would not like that at all. _'Damn this wretched Miko'._ "Miko you should be grateful that I even sparred your pathetic form a glance. I care not whether you follow me, but I know that you would not stand there and be left alone here." He said coolly, then continued his walk, with the others following.

Kagome stood in her spot for exactly 17 seconds, before she sighed in frustration yet again, and began to follow the retreating forms of everyone.

While she continued to follow, she let her thoughts take over her mind.

'_Damn that Sesshomaru. Everything was perfect before he suddenly decided to show up. He ruined everything. And Inuyasha…clearly he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. This could all be another trap so Sesshomaru could take us all out at once. Not only that, but he basically forced me to remove the Beads of Subjugation. And Inuyasha didn't do anything to stop him from removing them. I thought he loved me…'_ Kagome stopped her train of thought for a few moments, before she continued. _'No…of course he loves me. He may not be able to see it because of his wretched brother, but I know he loves me. And I'll do anything to get him back in his rightful place. Next to me.'_ Kagome let a warm smile caress her lips before she realized that she was now in-step with Inuyasha. She looked towards him and her smile grew wider. _'Yes Inuyasha, you will be with me.'_

Unknown to them all, a small Saimyosho watched and observed everything that had transpired between the group. Once it had everything it needed, it flew away so that it could report it back to its' Master.

(A/N: This probably would have been an awesome cliff-hanger, but since I'm such a nice person, I'll let you read more)

XOX

The area around the dark Castle was poisonous. Filled with thick, purplish clouds known as miasma, the person who resided inside of the dark Castle did not seem to be affected by the poison, since he was the one that created it.

Red eyes glowing with mischief, the dark figure sat inside his darken throne room and waited patiently for his information to be recovered.

So far, what the dark figure had in his possession was a powerful object known as the Sacred Jewel, or the Shikon no Tama, created by the once powerful Priestess named Midoriko, who created the Jewel in order to bring peace to the Lands. But sadly, that never happened.

Ever since the creation of the Jewel, the powerful Priestess died suddenly, leaving the power of the Jewel to those who viscously tried to claim it as their own. And the only things that were on the ruthless creatures minds were to make their one most desired wish granted.

Yes, unfortunately not only was the power of the Jewel great, but with it, it could also grant one wish to those who the Jewel deemed powerful enough to wielded it.

But, there was catch; the Jewel will only grant your desired wish if it is the correct wish. And so far, none were able to grant the one correct wish.

Unfortunately, the Jewel now lay broken in pieces, scattered all across the Lands in different areas unknown. And even the smallest piece of the Jewel can give someone unimaginable power.

But, with the Jewel now broken in pieces, the only way for the one whose wish is desired to be granted, the Jewel has to be reformed back into its' original state; meaning that the one who seeks their wish to be granted has to search and collect all of the shattered remains of the Jewel. Even if it means to take a life.

The dark figure was still waiting patiently for his information to be brought to him, although he didn't have to wait much longer.

The familiar sound of buzzing from his insect came into his hearing range. He calmly called it forward and it revealed all the information that the little insect had been ordered to observe. He waved it away with a gesture of his hand, before he was left alone once again in his dark throne room.

A malicious smirk formed on the dark figures' pale lips, before he called forth his Demons and other Saimyosho to track down and attack his intended enemies. They of course, followed his orders, since they valued their lives more than try to turn against the dark figure.

The dark figure stood up from his throne and calmly strolled towards the door. The only thoughts that were on the figures' minds were to laugh at indeed. _'So, it appears that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have formed an alliance. No matter, I was hoping for this certain thing to happen. Now, all I need to do is kidnap a certain Miko, then, only then, will I have what I truly desired._' The dark figure let out a malicious laugh, before he casually strolled out of his throne room.

XOX

The Sun was now starting to set on the group that was still heading west towards their destination. So far, the group had been walking for the past 5 hours straight with no resting or stopping whatsoever. Of course, no one seemed to have a problem with it, all except…

"Inuyasha, can we please take a break?" Kagome whined out, since her fragile Human legs and feet were killing her.

Inuyasha stopped in his steps and turned towards his entire pack-mates. Although they weren't showing it (except Kagome), but they all did look extremely exhausted from walking 5 hours straight. He let out a small sigh. _'Kami, Humans can be so fragile sometimes.'_ "Alright, fine, we can all take a little break but that's it."

While the Humans and other Demons started to set up camp in a small clearing they had come across, the two Inus decided to walk a little ways further from everyone else.

Kagome saw both of them leave and decided to follow them. She made a vow to herself that she wasn't going to let Sesshomaru take Inuyasha away from her. So, she excused herself from everyone else and followed after them.

The Sun had now fully disappeared from the sky and in its' place was a Waxing Crescent, shining only part of her white radiance on the two Inu brothers.

They stood next to each other in silence, both looking up towards the sky where the Crescent Moon was located.

"Hey Sess…" Inuyasha suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. "…how were you able to get Kagome to remove the rosary?"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the younger Demon, before saying, "It was simple. All I used were a few choice of words in order for the Miko to have no choice but to remove those accursed beads. They were injuring you, were they not?" Sesshomaru concluded softly, while bring his hand up to caress his Otoutos' cheek.

Inuyasha blushed at the foreign feeling of having his cheek caressed by his Aniki. So, he leaned in towards the touch and closed his eyes, thinking of only him and his older brother.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyashas' soft features and smiled softly, before deciding to stop his caressing of the younger Demons' cheek, making said Demon open his eyes and look up towards his elder.

Sesshomaru then moved his hand from Inuyashas' cheek and cupped his chin, before pulling his face up towards his own while simultaneously bringing his down.

Before Inuyasha could register on what was happening, he suddenly felt a warm sensation on his lips. His mind then caught on what was happening to him. _'Oh Kami! Sess…Sesshomarus'…k-k-kissing…me!'_ He wanted to push away, he really did, but something inside of him said that this was actually a good thing, and wanted him to continue.

He felt a strong arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer to the Demon Lord, while also deepening the kiss. Inuyasha felt something wet and a bit rough run across his bottom lip, before his mind process that that was Sesshomarus' tongue! _'Oh Kami!'_ He opened his mouth to protest, but unfortunately, Sesshomaru mistook that as an entry way into his mouth.

Inuyasha felt the slick digit forcefully thrust into his mouth, running around every inch, catching his small Canines and his gums in the process. Inuyasha didn't know whether to be completely pleased or absolutely disgusted, since this type of action that the two Inus were doing was considered a sin in Human society, and therefore was taboo. Or at least, that was what Inuyasha was taught after growing up around Humans for most of his life.

Sesshomaru noticed that his little brother was not responding to his kiss, so he decided to kick it up a notch.

With his hand was still on the younger Demons' waist, he removed his other from his brothers' chin and placed it on his back, before slowly running his hand down towards the young ones' firm backside and gripped it hard.

Inuyasha grunted a little at the force of the contact, before he came to realize that he was rapidly losing air in his lungs. He placed both his hands upon Sesshomarus' shoulders and lightly, but firmly pushed him away from his face, so he could breathe in some much needed air for his burning lungs.

Sesshomaru was slightly stunned at the sudden push, before he turned his gaze onto his Otouto, who was now breathing slightly hard from their passionate kiss. He also noticed that one of his arms was around Inuyashas' waist rather possessively, while the other was still gripping the young one's firm backside. He immediately removed both of them and took a few steps back his Otouto.

After finally catching hold of his breath, Inuyasha looked towards his brother, who was now a little ways away from his personal space, and saw multiple emotions running through his eyes. But the one he saw the most was…hurt. His eyes widen at that. _'Sesshomaru…hurt…I didn't even think that was possible.'_ Inuyasha took small, hesitant steps towards his brother, until he stopped right in front of him. "Sess…" He called out in a soft voice. Said person gazed eyes to the younger Demon, before turning his head away and spoke in soft voice. "Inuyasha I…apologize for doing that to you. I…do not know…what came over me." He concluded, while not meeting his little brothers' eyes.

Inuyasha gave his brother a long look, before he put his hand onto his brothers' somber face, and slowly turned it to face his own before saying, "Sess I…kinda…didn't…mind…the kiss" He said in a soft and slightly embarrassed voice, with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a few moments and let a small smirk cross his face, before he suddenly snaked his arms around the smaller Demons' waist and pulled him into a passionate, yet hungrily kiss, making sure to ravish the young ones' mouth with his tongue. While Inuyasha did nothing to stop him, and instead put his hands around the Daiyoukais' neck and deepen the kiss, while both of them had a tongue battle for dominance, but as always, Sesshomaru won.

Hiding behind a tree while watching the entire scene between the two Inu brothers', Kagome was seething with rage, and was literally seeing red. She couldn't believe what her Human eyes had witness. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…they were both…_kissing!_ She was thoroughly disgusted with just thinking about it. Just watching the scene play out in front of her made her entire being shake with disgust and betrayal at one of the Inus, while the other made her build up with pent-up rage, hatred, and slight jealousy.

So, she took one more hate-filled glance at the two, before she made her way back to where the others were, while letting her thoughts take over. _'I can't believe that…that…fifthly mutt of a Daiyoukai did that to him! That was supposed to be for me and me only! And now that damn dog ruined everything! I know Inuyasha loves me, I know it. He's only being used to satisfy that damn dogs' pleasure, and when he's done, he'll be tossed out like trash and then he'll come running back to me. But that won't stop me from trying to keep them separate. And I'll make sure of it.'_

She ended her thoughts just as she was now entering the make-shift camp where everyone was now eating dinner. She grabbed a bowl she brought from her time and fixed herself a bowl of stew from the pot above the roaring fire. Just as she settled herself down, the pair of Inus came through the foliage of the Forest and settled themselves onto a large tree with a wide tree branch, with Inuyasha now sitting himself on the Daiyoukais' lap and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome glanced at the two, before she turned her head away in utter disgust at them. _'And I'll make sure of it.'_

**~To Be Continued~**

**Me: Well, you like? Sorry if this Chappie was late, like I said in the last one, school started for me and I've been hella busy.**

**Inu: You're late. And you know what I said in the last Chapter what would happen if you're late with the next update?**

**Me: Uh…it wasn't their fault? –Laughs nervously-**

**Inu: Bullshit!**

**Me: Ok fuck this; if you so much as pull your sword out in front of my school, I'll turn you back into a **_**'fragile little bitch'**_** again.**

**Inu: …I hate you.**

**Me: And I love you too my cute widdle puppy. –Makes kissy noises-**

**Inu: -Gives death glare-**

**Me: Anyway, see ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	6. Jealousy: Part 3

Loved & Protected

**Hello, hello, my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. And I see that you guys really enjoyed the last Chapter, well here's another. **

**Reviewers: SesshoPuppy, Peya Luna, MunksAngelQueen2010, Yana5, evewolf123, reen212000, suzubell-chan, HerosnMira, PearlesantlRose, and blood87. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^! Yeah, I really didn't feel like putting the numbers by your names anymore since I kinda lost count, but I'm pretty sure you know that you reviewed for me more than once ^_^.**

**Also, I really have no idea how many parts **_**Jealously**_** has, but I am confident that either this is the last one, or that I will make one more.**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 6: Jealously: Part 3

'_People are taken aback by a confident, pretty girl who knows what she wants in life and isn't going to let anyone get in her way. And you know what it's all about? Jealousy'_

_-Summer Altice_

XOX

The Sun had now risen into midday as the fully awakened group was still traveling towards their destination.

The two Inu brothers were ahead of the group, with the Humans and smaller Youkai in between, and the Wolf prince in the back.

Even though no one dared say a word, the tension in the air was as clear as day. With the hate and jealousy rolling in waves off of the Modern Miko, the ones that were closest to her cringed every time her purifying power grew stronger, than settled back down before it would erupt once again.

And she only seemed to let it flare whenever the two Inu brothers ever got closer to each other; about a hairsbreadth away, before she dissolved it whenever they slowly inched themselves away from one another.

Meanwhile, the Inus were a little ways ahead of the group; perfect out of hearing range of the Humans and other Youkai, the two had managed to strike up a conversation.

"So…" Inuyasha said, as he stopped and thought for a few moments on what he wanted to say to his brother. "…What do you enjoy the most?"

Sesshomaru thought about his question for a few moments, before giving him an answer. "Well, I did enjoy the kiss that we both shared last night." He noticed Inuyasha stiffen a little, with eyes widen in shock and embarrassment at his statement. He let a smirk cross his features and decided to continue. "The way your essence tasted upon mine was most exquisite, and your tongue against mine was extremely desirable. Especially when we both rubbed them against one another" He said with the smirk still frozen on his lips.

Inuyasha blushed a bright shade of red and turned his head away, completely mortified that his brother had given him graphic detail on how he tasted upon him, especially when he exclaimed that his taste was 'exquisite', whatever that means. Head still turned away, he muttered something along the lines of 'pervert' to his older brother before saying, "Ok, ok…Got any hobbies?" He said, while turning his head back towards the foliage of the Forest in front of him.

"Apparently, I do believe that I have discovered a new one." Said the Daiyoukai, with the smirk still not leaving his lips.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Exclaimed the Hanyou, wondering if he really wanted to know what his brothers' new discovered 'hobby' actually was.

"Gripping that deliciously, firm backside of yours" Sesshomaru responded, while giving himself a mental image of Inuyasha and his rounded mounds of flesh back in his hands, and giving them a nice, hard squeeze. He sighed in pleasure with the image, and the scent of his arousal was rolling off him in waves, and the only one that caught it was the young Demon next to him.

Inuyasha looked completely horrified at his brothers' last statement and with the scent of his arousal hitting his sensitive nose. He then blushed a cute tomato color. "Ok, can we please stop talking about me and my ass, you're making me uncomfortable, and plus, all these questions that I'm askin' are about you, not me" He said, while thrusting his hands into the sleeves of his Haori in a very irritated manner.

Sesshomaru looked towards his brother and smirked slightly, before he let the scent of his arousal dissipate, so it wouldn't be able to reach the noses of the other Youkai in the group. "I apologize little brother".

They had walked a few more steps, before suddenly, all the older Youkai in the group stopped dead in their tracks, and began growling low in their throats, as the smell of death and a putrid odor reached their sensitive noses.

"This could only be one person with this smell" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, with his hand already on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga and his stance in battle mode.

"Naraku and his loathsome minions" Sesshomaru said plainly with his anger rising as he settled his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin.

The Humans began to question the strange behavior of the Youkai, before suddenly; they too, began to sense a strong Demonic aura, heading their way rather quickly.

Everyone began to gather their weapons in a defensive stance and, no sooner had they done that, the Demons that had the strong Demonic aura appeared before them; snarling their ragged teeth and fangs at the loathsome Humans and Youkai they were ordered to attack. But what put the group on guard, were the many Saimyosho that surrounded them. The group already had their theory on who had sent them.

And no sooner had they appeared, the battle broke out.

Inuyasha swung his sword in the air, releasing his Wind Scar at the thousands of Demons and Saimyosho that attacked him and the group. He managed to get quite a few, but every time he attacked, more of the Demons and Hell Bugs showed up, being more ruthless than the last ones.

Sesshomaru had also managed to slay many of the loathsome Demons and Saimyosho with his Dragon Strike and Poison Whip, but like the others he has slayed, more of the troublesome Demons kept appearing with more ferociousness than the last batch.

Meanwhile, the Humans were also in the same predicament.

Miroku only had his Staff to fend off the Demons and Hell Bugs from injuring him. Since he couldn't use his Wind Tunnel because of all the many Saimyosho around him for an advantage, all he had was his Staff and his feet.

Sango and Kagome were having trouble as well.

Sango was quickly losing her energy in the midst of battle after repeatedly throwing and catching her Hiraikotsu while also balancing her and Shippos' weight on top of Kirara, who was biting and snapping Demons in half with her ferocious teeth.

Kagome was on the back of Kouga, who was crushing Demons with his strong, Jewel empowered legs, since he couldn't use his hands and claws because of the weight he was carrying on his back. Meanwhile, Kagome was rapidly shooting her purifying arrows at the Demons, destroying them upon impact with her Miko power.

She reached into her quiver for another arrow, only to realize that she had no more. She cursed herself mentally. "Kouga, I'm all out of arrows" She said, while holding onto the Wolf Prince so she wouldn't fall.

Kouga crushed another Demon with his feet, before he landed on the ground so Kagome could get off. Kagome jumped down from his back and onto the ground, just in time for everyone else to come and form a defensive stance around each other.

Each of them had cuts and bruises; a few were bleeding but not life threating. Some were covered in dirt and grime while others had a few smudges on them. Each of them were breathing heavily, trying to regain their lost energy from the useless battle of Demons.

They had noticed that the Demons had ceased their attacks, as their 'Master', had now made its' appearance.

An anonymous purplish cloud suddenly appeared before the exhausted group and remaining Demons. It let out a sickening malicious laugh before the cloud vanished, and before them, stood the most repulsive being ever to exist, Naraku.

Clad in a purple and dark-blue Haori and Hakama with what appeared to be bones surrounding his chest and abdomen, Naraku slowly descended to the blood-soaked ground, eyeing his enemies with malicious amusement, but the one he eyed the most was the dog-eared InuHanyou.

"Ready to die Naraku?!" Yelled Inuyasha, with his sword in a battle stance; everyone else following suit.

Naraku only laughed at the insult, and sent his many tentacles flying towards the group, with his remaining Demons joining the battle, too.

Everyone jumped out of the way from the tentacles and other Demons and sliced them to shreds. But that only proved to worsen the situation as the tentacles were filled with poison, which filled the cloudy air.

One of the poison-filled tentacles had managed to grab onto Kagomes' leg; lifting the helpless girl upside-down in the air. "AHHH! Inuyasha! Help me!" She screamed, as she was then brought closer and closer to the Dark Hanyou, who only smirked at her screams for help. _'Hmmm…it appears that there is a change in plans'_ He thought as the Miko was now face-to-face with him.

He reached for the glass jar around her neck, which was filled to the brim with slightly tainted shards of the Sacred Jewel, and yanked it off, before he threw the hapless girl onto the ground, who was then caught by Inuyasha after hearing her crying plea for him.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku and growled menacingly. "Damn you Naraku! I'll fucking kill you!" He said, as he gently, but firmly put Kagome onto the ground and behind him as he aimed his Tetsusaiga at the still smirking Dark Hanyou.

Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha, who was standing over her rather protectively with his back facing her. She let a warm smile touch her lips. _'Yes, I knew he still loves me.'_ She thought as she viewed her most prized possession, and the most hated enemy.

Naraku looked at the InuHanyou and smirked before saying, "My, my Inuyasha, you look _lovely_ as ever" He said, without a hint of sarcasm, but with a slight mocking tone on 'lovely'.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat at his mocking tone, because he was one who didn't liked to be mocked at, especially in front of him. "Fucking bastard!" He yelled, before he charged head-first at the Dark Hanyou, sword raised, ready to release the Wind Scar.

Naraku smirked maliciously at the InuHanyou charging at him. _'Yes, I was waiting for this to happen.'_ He thought as Inuyasha was getting closer and closer towards him. Without a second thought, he thrusts one of his tentacles at Inuyasha, making sure to encircle his entire form, completely making him immobile from using his sword.

Inuyasha grunted at the sudden contact and struggled to get out of the tightening hold, but only made it worse as the tentacles tighten even more, making it hard to seize much needed air for his lungs.

His breathing came out in harsh, ragged breaths and gulps as his immobile body was being pulled closer and closer towards the Dark Hanyou, who appeared to have gained a malicious and lustful look at the InuHanyou being completely immobilized.

Inuyasha was now face-to-face with Naraku, so close that he could almost feel the Kumo Hanyous' breath on his cheek, caressing it softly, yet with a putrid feeling. Naraku took his hand and gently caressed the InuHanyous cheek, making said Hanyou growl warningly, before he brought the Hanyous' face down towards his own and kissed him.

Inuyasha felt completely sick to his stomach as the feeling of Naraku's cold lips upon his warm ones' were surely going to make him empty his stomachs contents right then and there. _'OH KAMI! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!?'_ He thought, as he suddenly felt a rough, and slightly painful sensation on his bottom lip, and realized that Naraku had fucking bit him! _'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?'_ He then felt Naraku slowly, almost teasingly, stroke his bitten bottom lip with his tongue, apparently asking for entrance.

Inuyasha was absolutely mortified. _'LIKE FUCKING HELL I'M LETTING THAT HAPPEN!'_ He started to struggle again, but only caused the tentacles binding him to tighten once more, making his mouth open to breath in air supply, and sadly, Naraku took that chance as an entry way into his mouth.

Naraku mentally chuckled to himself as he felt the inner walls of Inuyashas' warm, wet mouth as he purposely licked all around inside it, making sure to get his tongue in the process. _'Soon, you will be mine.'_

XOX

Sesshomaru slayed yet another pathetic Demon with his Tokijin before he looked towards Naraku and his eyes were then boiling red with seething rage from what his eyes has made contact with.

Inuyasha and that damn Kumo Half-Breed (well, more like Naraku) they were…_kissing_ each other! Sesshomaru was literally seeing red as his eyes began to bleed a demonic shade of it, his inner-Youkai screaming at him to go protect his little brother from that damn Kumo filth, and he's going to do just that.

With a ferocious growl, he charged at Naraku using his demonic speed, making him appear only as a white blur amongst everyone else. And in a matter of seconds, he freed Inuyasha from Narakus' disgusting tentacles and literally tore the Kumo Half-Breed to shreds, without allowing him so much as the ability to regenerate his lost limbs.

Naraku quickly made his escape as the feeling of his regeneration was slowing down some from the furious Daiyoukais' ruthless tearing and shredding of his body parts.

He took to the air, with the remaining Demons following after him, but not without a few parting words. _"Do not worry Inuyasha, I will have you soon."_ He then vanished in a purplish smoke of putrid odor.

Everyone were now gathered around each other as Naraku had once again, made his escape.

Sesshomaru was standing closer to Inuyasha, well, much closer; his arms around his waist rather possessively and growling at any one who dared take one step towards him, since his eyes were still a tad bit red, his inner-Youkai still not fully vanishing yet.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He was still a little shaken up from that vile kiss from Naraku, and now his brother was holding him like a fragile piece of glass. He blush a little, but decided that enough was enough. He gently, but firmly pushed Sesshomaru off his waist only a little ways away from his personal bubble.

Sesshomaru was slightly stunned at the sudden push, but he shook his head a little so that he could get his inner-Youkai back under control; the red in his eyes vanishing completely.

The rest of the group were a little stunned at how the Daiyoukai was holding onto Inuyasha as if he would break if not handled carefully, but merely decided to push it away, since it wasn't important right now.

But Kagome only saw that little show of affection as a threat on her most prized possession. Her anger and jealously were now taking over her mind. _'I can't believe that damned mutt had the audacity to touch him so…so…like they belong to one another! And Inuyasha didn't say a thing to make him get off him! He didn't even look mortified at that kind of action! And as if last night wasn't any better! This just makes things worse! Not only that, but Naraku…he…he…kissed him! If I want to get Inuyasha back to me, I have to find a way to make sure those two are kept separated.'_ She concluded her thoughts as she listened for what anyone has to say.

Unknowing to her, the young Miko does not realize that not only did she let her petty anger and jealously get the best of her mind, but she has also turned herself into one of a Mikos' worst nightmares, a Dark Priestess.

XOX

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Miroku, while catching the attention of everyone else. "I believe that it would be rather gracious if we continued the rest of the journey on air instead of on foot. We probably might be able to make it to your Castle in at least 2 hours from here; 3 at the most" He concluded.

Sesshomaru pondered on what the Monk had asked him, and decided that what he said actually made sense, so he responded, "Very well Monk, we shall continue this journey on air."

Everyone began to gather their weapons and any other items so they could now finish their journey on air.

Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo were on top of a now-large Kirara, while Sesshomaru had opted to carry Inuyasha with him, who had thrown a nice, long, and rather amusing tantrum, before he finally decided to just get it over with and let his older brother 'not' carry him back to his Castle, but instead let them both ride on his Cloud made of his Ki. Kouga had no choice but to carry Kagome, since he couldn't just leave the girl, no matter how much he actually hated her now. Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't really satisfied with how it worked out, since she was hoping that Inuyasha was going to carry her, but to her shock and utter horror, he didn't; instead he decided to ride with his brother no less. This only made the young Mikos' jealousy turn fiercer, and her hate to rid of the Daiyoukai only grew.

Things are going to get quite interesting once the group made it to the Castle in the Western Lands.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yes, yes I know I'm rather late on this Chapter, but school is literally destroying my motivation. And the only place where I can gain it back is in English class, or by reading other Fanfictions with the Inu brothers in them. But luckily, I finally was able to get this Chappie on here. **

**Also, sorry if the battle scene with Naraku wasn't that 'epic', but I'm not really good at battle scenes. Maybe you guys can give me some tips and advice on how to improve them for future Chapters. Also, hope you like this Chappie here, I know I did ^_^.**

**See ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	7. The Castle in the Western Lands

Loved & Protected

**Hello, hello, my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. And I see that you guys really enjoyed the last Chapter, well here's another.**

**Also, the **_**Jealously **_**saga is now over; Chapter 6 was the last one. Hoped you liked the entire saga ^_^.**

**P.S. Lemon anyone? I think it's time I finally gave you what most of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it (if you know what I mean ^_~)**

**Reviewers: blood87, Yana5, clio1111, Peya Luna, MunksAngelQueen2010, Ironrose2018, Silvermane1, reen212000, and a Guest. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 7: The Castle in the Western Lands

'_There are no rules of architecture for a castle in the clouds'_

_-Gilbert K. Chesterton_

XOX

Just like Miroku had predicted, the Castle in the West had now came into view of the groups' eye-sight in no less than 2 hours. And what a sight it was to behold.

Using Japanese-style modernization, architecture and construction, the Western Lands Castle consisted of white, almost glowing-like stone walls, with some having carved pictures of the once great Daiyoukais that had ruled the Lands more than 9 millennia ago.

In the Lands, were the many villages surrounding it; most of the villages were filled with Humans, while the rest consisted of full-blooded Demons; living well-known lives since they reside inside of Western territory, since the West was not a type of kingdom whom let their subjects starve and die, while the nobles lived wealthy and carefree lives.

Surrounding the Castle was a rather large, stone-like wall; at least 10 feet tall or more, with pictures carved onto them consisting of the Four Seasons that Mother Nature takes on. From the warm, sunny Spring and Summer seasons, to the chilly, teeth-chattering Fall and Winter ones', the carved murals were absolutely breath-taking to those who never looked upon them.

The Sun had now vanished once again from the background of the sky, and replaced by a slightly larger Crescent Moon, as the group landed in front of the gates that lead to the entrance of the Castle.

The guards patrolling the area stood at attention as they viewed their Lord and the strange Humans and other Youkai with him. The two guards guarding the entrance opened the pure-golden gates for their Lord and his strange companions; making sure to keep watchful eyes on them, just in case they do anything to threaten their Lord, and watched in slight confusion as they entered through the gates without a word.

The gates closed silently behind them, as they had now entered into the Western Castle.

XOX

Upon arrival into his Castle, Sesshomaru gave a large, freighting roar; signaling that he had returned back to his Lands, while the others looked at him with slight confusion as to why he gave such a horrifying noise, but decided to push it away, thinking that it was probably a Daiyoukai thing.

Entering through the giant bronze doors, the Humans and Youkai looked around the main section of the Castle in awe as they viewed high ceilings with tall, white pillars, reaching as high as the ceiling. The section they had entered was richly decorated. From large paintings and statues of the ancestors of the Shiro Inu clan, to highly expensive furniture and décor. The others were highly impressed and amused as to how a Daiyoukai could live such a lavish life-style.

Sesshomaru glanced at the amused and awed faces of the Humans and other Youkai, seeing as they never had been inside of a Demon Lords' home before, much less of a Castle. He smirked slightly at their wondering and awed faces, before he turned his attention to his Otouto, who was strangely quiet throughout the entire trip to his Castle, which made him greatly concerned. He made a mental note to ask him about it later; right now he needed to see to that his 'guest', were seen to immediately.

"Jaken" He called out calmly.

Said little imp came running as fast as his little legs could, so he wouldn't want to anger his Lord. He stopped short as he glanced his overly large eyes at his Lords' companions, who also had to be his Lords' most ill-hated enemies, especially that damn Inu Half-Breed.

"What are you disgusting Humans and Youkai doing here?!" He yelled out with his usual annoying, shrilly voice. "You are not welcome into my Lords' home, especially you Half-Breed!" He directed most of his ire on his Lords' younger brother, who in return, growled warningly at the imp.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a cold-hearted glare; stopping said imp short as he was about to yell another insult at his brother. "Jaken, you will see to it that my little brothers' companions are given rooms, as they will be residing here for a while" He concluded calmly, while giving Jaken another cold glare as he was about to make a rebut.

Jaken grumbled under his breath about something along the lines of 'why he had to be put so low as to help worthless Humans' as he gloomily began to show the Humans and other Youkai to the Castle rooms.

Sesshomaru took off his armor and swords and gave them to a passing servant to take to his sleeping chambers. He turned towards Inuyasha and said, "Come Otouto, I will show you to your room". Inuyasha looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, before following after the retreating back of his Aniki.

As they walked through the many corridors and long hallways, some of the Castle servants had passed by the two Inus; bowing respectively to their Lord as he walked by and throwing hated glares at the young Inu following behind him. Inuyasha only returned those glares with a glare of his own, before those stuck-up servants calmly walked by.

Inuyasha mentally growled at himself as he continued following his brother. He knew that all, or at least most, of the people residing in the Western Castle wouldn't want a lowly, disgusting Half-Breed even so much as in the same room with them, even if he contains the royal blood of the great InuTaisho. _'If only I wasn't a stupid Hanyou, then maybe, maybe people might accept me for who I am.'_ He ended his thoughts as Sesshomaru stopped in front a huge bronze door, which surprisingly, had his name embedded on it in kanji writing, as if it were meant for him.

"Sesshomaru…why is my name…on this door?" Inuyasha asked quietly, while also stunned shocked. He'd never known that there was actually a place here in the Castle that could be called his own. He was finding that hard to believe, since he originally never had a place to call his own in the first place.

Sesshomaru turned around to face Inuyashas' still shocked face, as his own sadden a bit. He couldn't blame the boy for being shocked, since he never had anything to call his own for most of his young life except for the Fire-Rat kimono and the Tetsusaiga that were given to him by their great Father.

He put a hand onto his Otoutos' face, admiring the soft, warm skin under his palm before saying, "Otouto, this originally was supposed to be your personal quarters had you stayed at the Castle when you were younger." Sesshomarus' face then turned to one of hurt and sadness. "But sadly, you did not. Your Mother took you away from Western territory, which is what our Father did not wish to happen, but had no choice but to" He concluded softly, while his hand remained on his little brothers' cheek, caressing it softly.

Inuyasha blushed slightly at the feeling once more, before saying, "Um…can we…go inside now" He said quite gruffly, trying to keep his voice from choking up from the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes at the mention of his Mother.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his brothers' gruffness, which he had become quite fond of lately. "Of course" He removed his hand from his brothers' cheek, before he grabbed hold of the golden knob on the door and pushed it open, and stepped inside, Inuyasha following in suit.

Once inside, Inuyasha looked around the largely, well-furnished room in awed delight, as he had never imagined that he could ever have, much less own, such luxury.

The room was painted in a glorious shade of a light red, which happened to be Inuyashas' most loved color, as the walls held designs of the Inu family crest upon them. Large, white stone pillars sit in the corners of the room, being used only as décor as they all sat to view only what they could. White, soft carpet covered the entire floor as he curled his toes into the soft texture. A huge wardrobe, which took up most of a whole wall itself, only held the fine silk and warmth of clothing and foot wear for their host. A desk and a low table were also inside the room for either doing tasks or eating a meal. A rather large bed, large enough to fit at least 5 grown men on it, sat in the center of it all, being covered in the finest red of silk and the softest of white pillows. A large glass window sat on the wall, while locked rather tightly and being draped over with red curtains. Two large, bronze doors which he believed led to a large balcony. Another door, which he believed led to a personal hot springs and bathing chamber, was located on another wall, surrounded by two candles hanging on the wall. And lastly were the many pedestals located around the large room, holding family ornaments, which were passed down from generation to the next. But what caught the Hanyou completely, truly brought tears to his face.

Located above his bed, was a picture. But what the picture held, was his Mother, though when she was younger, with her long, ebony hair cascading freely down her back. Her big, bright chocolate eyes, filled with so much life and not dulled over with death, being dressed in the finest silk of a kimono which was pink, her favorite color, covered in the multitude of colorful butterflies and flowers, going here and there.

Next in the picture was what Inuyasha assumed to be his Father, the same man that many had blamed him for his death, even if he was a mere infant when he died. His long, white-slivery hair tied up in a top-knot with the rest hanging freely down his back. Dressed in the same type of white clothing and armor he seen Sesshomaru wear, except the armor had steel plates on his shoulders, covered in spikes. The golden eyes that he and his brother inherited from him were filled with honor and slight mischievousness, as he also had two jagged purple marks on his high cheeks; the same marks that Inuyasha had whenever his Demon side took over.

But what really caught the Hanyou completely of guard, was what his Mother was holding lovingly in her small hands. _'An infant'_, he thought, as he viewed the infant more closely. Said infant had a small tuff of snowy-white hair on his tiny head, which also consisted of two small, puppy-like dog ears. The infants' tiny hands were also balled up into fist, ready to grab anything that would come into his reach. And the only thing about the infant was that its' eyes were closed, but Inuyasha had a feeling that those eyes were a bright, shimmering gold.

He stared at the picture for what seemed like centuries. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. Seeing that picture of his Mother, his Father, and…him, it was the most beautiful thing that Inuyasha could ever ask for.

He fell to his knees whilst never taking his eyes off of the picture. His entire body shaking with choked-up sobs and heavy pants as he cried. He didn't bother to care who saw, he just couldn't help himself while viewing that picture. _'They both…look so happy…together'_ He thought as he cried even more, his salty essence falling onto the white carpet below, staining it momentarily.

Sesshomaru gazed at his younger with sadness and pity in his eyes. He let his cold mask fall, before he walked over to his Otouto and took him into his arms, whilst the younger Inu sobbed into his robes and gripped onto them for dear life, thinking that if he let go for a mere second, he would fall down into his own shadow of misery.

Sesshomaru held him gently while rubbing small, soothing circles on his back. He whispered sweet nothings into his puppy ears, hoping to calm him down a bit as he picked him up bridal-style and carried him to his large bed.

Inuyasha calmed down considerably as he felt his Anikis' arms around him and a soft material upon his back. He felt Sesshomaru move away from him, and he paled instantly. He didn't know why but something inside of him didn't want Sesshomaru to leave him alone. So without letting go of his robes, he roughly pulled Sesshomaru on him, not so much as letting go of his robes.

Sesshomaru was completely stunned as Inuyasha forcefully pulled him on top of him and tighten his hold on his robes. He looked down at him and saw his Otoutos' tear-stained face with a slightly worried emotion on it as well. Sesshomaru didn't know what Inuyasha had to be worried about, but it made him highly concerned. "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" He asked, worry flooding in his words.

Said Demon looked up to see his Anikis' face with a slight worried expression instead of his usual expressionless mask. He sighed slightly and decided to loosen his grip on Sesshomarus' robes that were still in his grasp. "There's…nothing wrong Sess, I…I just…" He trailed off with his words, not able to finish his sentence.

"You just what Otouto?" Sesshomaru said softly.

Inuyasha looked up at him. He really didn't want to tell Sesshomaru what he was feeling right now. It felt…strange. As if something inside of him really wanted to open up to his older brother, and tell him everything he was feeling and not hide with stubbornness, but of course, he would never do that.

Still staring at his brother, Inuyasha sighed a little, and decided to just get it over with and be satisfied with the results. Still gripping the older Demons' robes, Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru down so that they were face-to-face, and he kissed him softly.

Sesshomaru was completely shocked at what Inuyasha had done to him. He had never let someone else kiss him before; He felt that since he was a natural born Alpha, he should be the one doing the kissing, not the one being kissed.

Inuyasha pulled back from Sesshomaru to get a view of his face; looking for any reaction that would appear on his face. But what happened next truly surprised him.

Instead of any reactions, Sesshomaru only pulled Inuyashas' face to his own, and gave him a passionate kiss, making sure to impale his mouth with his tongue.

Inuyasha only moaned into the kiss and put his arms around Sesshomarus' neck, deepening it, whilst Sesshomaru pushed them back onto the bed, positioning himself between the Hanyous' legs, unintentionally knocking both their groins together.

Inuyasha gasped at the feeling of his member springing to life at the feeling of his brothers' against it. He broke away from the kiss, panting for air, whilst Sesshomaru did the same.

Eyes glazed over with lust, both of the Inus stared at each other, not knowing who would make the first move.

Decision made, Sesshomaru leaned down towards Inuyasha, pressing their foreheads together before saying, "Inuyasha" He breathed out his name.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha did the same, as they both pressed their lips together for another kiss, but this time, more hungrily.

Sesshomaru began to remove his brothers' clothing; starting with his Haori and the undershirt beneath it, and moved down towards his Hakama, taking that off as well before he laid before him, completely nude.

Inuyasha blushed a tomato color at being stark naked while his brother remained fully clothed.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in removing his own clothing, since he was growing achingly hard with need by just looking at his nude sibling.

He settled himself in between the young Demons' legs until both of their hardening members came into contact with each other, rubbing them together while they both moaned at the feeling.

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on his brothers' lips, then his cheek, and continued trailing more and more kisses down his body until he came face-to-face with Inuyashas' fully erect member. He smirked, and placed a small kiss on the head, making Inuyasha pant and squirm, before he took the entire head into his mouth, licking and sucking on it.

Inuyasha gripped into the red bed sheets as he felt Sesshomarus' tongue probing the slit of his shaft, making him gasp and moan loudly as some of his pre-cum oozed out and into his brothers' awaiting mouth.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait anymore with the meaningless foreplay he was doing and decided to take action, and took Inuyashas' entire length into his mouth.

Inuyasha practically screamed when his brother took him into his mouth; his hips unconsciously jerked upwards, that is until Sesshomaru held them down with his arms and began bobbing his head up and down his brothers' length.

Inuyashas' panting became harder and ragged as Sesshomaru sped up his head bobbing on his cock. Inuyasha could feel a tightening in his lower regions and knew what was about to happen next. But as soon as he was about to explode, Sesshomaru regretfully pulled away, causing Inuyasha to whine at the loss.

Sesshomaru took this chance to look at the beautiful being before him. Inuyashas' snowy hair was fanned out around him, appearing as if it were a halo. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed a cute tomato color while his breath came out in short pants. He was still gripping the sheets for dear life as his erect cock continued to ooze pre-cum.

Sesshomaru smirked and put three of his fingers in his mouth, making sure to coat them nicely with his saliva, before he pulled them out and put one to his brothers' tight entrance, prodding it with the single digit.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt something prodding his rear. He looked down just in time to see Sesshomaru enter the first finger into his tight rear. He whimpered at the discomfort and tried to pull away from the digit, but Sesshomaru only stilled his movement, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to adjust to the intrusion.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyashas' body relax around his finger and decided to push the digit in and out for a few moments, before he added a second finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch out his tight muscles. He pushed the fingers in further, trying to find that one sweet spot inside his brother. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" _'Found it'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued to hit the bundle of nerves and decided to add a third finger.

Inuyasha was now panting heavily and squirming with need as his brother kept hitting his prostate repeatedly. He felt as if he were about to come from just the constant torture to his sweet spot. He felt Sesshomaru remove his fingers, letting out a needy whine, before he felt something else probe his entrance, and it was huge. Inuyasha looked down and saw his older brother probing his entrance with his massive, erect cock. His eyes widen at the sheer size of it. _'That will never fit in me!'_

Sesshomaru had to literally control his urge to just fuck his baby brother into the bed, but he had to refrain from doing such a thing, knowing that it was probably Inuyashas' first time, and he wanted it to keep the pain level to a minimum. Slowly, yet gently, he entered his brother, gasping at how tight his inner-walls felt around his cock, almost choking it. He kept pushing until he was fully sheathed inside, and waited for the squeezing of his member to subside.

Inuyasha felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him when Sesshomaru entered him, and it hurt…a lot. If his brother wasn't so goddamn big, then maybe it wouldn't have hurt at all. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't move until he relaxed, since it was his first time being this intimate with anyone. So, he slowly relaxed his body.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha relax his muscles and the tightness around his cock subsided only a little. He smirked slightly, and pulled back only half-way, before he rammed back in, hitting Inuyashas' prostate dead-on. "AH!"

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured his brothers' lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing every yelp, moan, and grunt so that no one would hear him further, whilst he continued to pound into his little brother.

Inuyasha wrapped his legs around the Demon Lords' waist, making his penetration deeper, and held on to his back as his speed began to pick up.

Sesshomaru took his hand and reached in between the two of them and took hold of Inuyashas' cock, matching his thrust in-time with the jerking of his brothers' shaft.

Inuyasha could feel the same tightening in his stomach again as Sesshomaru jerked him, and before he knew it, he let out a scream as he spilled himself onto his brothers' hand and both their stomachs.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyashas' tight walls tighten even more when he came, and he gave one more finally thrust, before he spilled his essence into him. His breathing was ragged as he gave smaller thrusts to empty the rest of it, before he pulled out and laid down next to his brother, pulling him into his arms.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyashas' face and noticed that he had fallen into slumber after their intimate actions. He smiled softly and kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep well Otouto" He concluded softly, before he pulled the silken sheets over their nude bodies, and he too, joined his brother in the land of dreams.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well, did you like my Lemon scene? Sorry if it wasn't 'graphic' enough, but at least you were able to finally get one ^_^. Hoped you liked it. Nothing else to say except that school is seriously giving me a migraine –Groans-.**

**See ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	8. Friend

Loved & Protected

**Hello, hello, my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. And I see that you guys really enjoyed the last Chapter, well here's another.**

**Mmmmmmm…Lemony lemons and their lemonyness…I am so fucking weird -_-. Anyway, it's time for you to meet my favorite OC. Hope you like ^_^.**

**Reviewers: blood87, Inuhime1, loveinuyashatoshiro, MunksAngelQueen2010, Sneakers6, Yana5, Silvermane1, Peya Luna, reen212000, PearlesantlRose, Ironrose2018, and BythewayMerlin. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 8: Friend

'_Just because we don't look the same doesn't mean we can't be friends'_

_-NYLuver_

XOX

Sunlight poured through the opened window and into the Hanyous' eyes as he grumbled incoherently underneath his breath and turned over onto his side to avoid it.

The Hanyou was still in the land of dreams when he felt something wet and a bit rough run alongside his neck. He moaned at the feeling of it going in slow movements, almost teasingly, and he pushed the source of the sensation closer onto his neck.

The sensation let out small chuckle, and continued its' slow-moving licking, before it suddenly bit into the Hanyous' neck, not deep enough to draw blood, but it still hurt.

Inuyasha yelped at the bite and now being fully awakened. He growled angrily in his throat and turned to face his soon-to be-victim, only to meet the warm golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha could began to question on why his older brother was in his room, or better yet in his bed stark naked, the events of their actions from last night came rushing back to him, and he blushed madly at them. His brother had taken him. It was first time at being this intimate with anyone, and his brother had been his first.

Inuyasha had always thought that his first time would have been with Kikyo since he cared for her deeply, but she had never wanted to go down that same road, so he only remained being a close friend to her and her little sister until she died.

Then Kagome had come along, and Inuyasha instantly fell in love with her the moment he found out she was the reincarnation of his first love. But when they started their hunt for the Jewel Shards, she always kept telling him that he would make his wish on the Jewel to become Human and live with her in her time, to live a normal life. And that hurt Inuyasha deeply when he discovered that Kagome didn't love him the way he was, only part of him, and that love for her quickly shattered when she had used vulgar insults on his blood.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sesshomaru nuzzle his neck, giving it small, soothing kisses here and there. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had probably smelled the distress and agony rolling off of him, and tried to cheer him up by giving him a neck nuzzle and loving kisses.

Inuyasha smiled at the feeling Sesshomaru was giving him. Even though he had lost his virginity to his older brother, he didn't feel mortified at the thought of it, he actually felt…happy.

Sesshomaru gave him one last neck nuzzle, before he slowly pulled away from him and went to get a good look at his face. "Good morning, Otouto" He said softly.

"'Mournin'" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru gave him another smile, before he pulled away from his brother and got off the bed, making sure to throw on a yukata on his naked body, and walked over towards the large wardrobe to grab one for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat up on his bed and gave a large stretch, his back popped audibly as Sesshomaru came back with a white yukata in his hands. He smiled at him and grabbed it, quickly throwing it on as he moved off the bed.

Inuyasha could practically feel the ache and stiffness in his muscles as well as the dried semen on his stomach from his intimacy last night, and decided that he needed a dip in a hot spring.

"Inuyasha, would you like to join me in the hot spring?" Sesshomaru said, practically reading Inuyashas' thoughts as said Hanyou only nodded his head awkwardly at his statement.

They both walked towards the door where the hot springs was located and went inside. Sesshomaru casually took off his yukata, having no shame in others view his naked form since he always had a perfect body.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a little nervous and, dare he say, shy at being stark nude in front of his brother. He really did need to bathe, but he really didn't want Sesshomaru to look at his naked form. Damn it, what should he do?!

"Inuyasha, do not be nervous with showing me your body." Sesshomaru said after he scented the Hanyous' nervousness coming off him. The Daiyoukai let a smirk cross his perfect features. "After all, I was the only one who viewed every part of it". He casually walked into the bathing chambers after his last statement, stifling another smirk when he head Inuyasha grumble under his breath about him being a 'cocky bastard'.

Inuyasha grumbled some more profanities at his older brother as he slipped of the yukata and dropped it on the floor, probably for a servant to pick up later, and headed for the bathing chambers.

Once inside, Inuyasha took a long look around the bathing chambers, and marveled at the features.

In the center of the chambers was a large hot spring pool, which he believed could be emptied and refilled with warm water using some type of underground pipes underneath the Castle. The floor was covered with red-tiled flooring, feeling cool against Inuyashas' bare feet. The room also consisted of wooden shelves filled with washcloths, bathing liquids, and hair cleansing for their host. All in all, Inuyasha was absolutely awed with his personal chambers.

Inuyasha then turned to the large hot spring and noticed that Sesshomaru was already in it, casually pouring a sweet smelling blue liquid on it and started to wash his well-toned chest. He simply marveled at the sight before him. Who knew that Sesshomaru could turn something as simple as bathing into a show?

With his perfect body, long white hair that fanned out in the water below, his usual cold golden eyes that sometimes showed emotions, and those Youkai markings on his slender face, as well as on his wrist, hips, and thighs. And the way he simply moved the washcloth from his chest to his toned abs. Kami, did Sesshomaru had to be so goddamn perfect with everything?!

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was staring at him for quite some time, and he decided to play with him little. "You are staring at me Otouto. Is there something that you admire on me?" Sesshomaru said in a very seductive tone.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality after hearing Sesshomaru call to him, and realized that he had been staring at him far longer than he had intended to do. "Keh, I was only takin' a quick glance. No need to be all bitchy about it" He said gruffly, fully annoyed at his brother as he also slipped into the warm water. He sighed with pleasure as the water relaxed his aching muscles and quickly drained away his stiffness. He grabbed a washcloth and a sweet smelling red liquid from a shelf, and poured it onto the cloth and began to wash his body, making sure to rid of the dried semen on his abdomen.

"Would you allow me to wash you Otouto?" Sesshomaru asked softly, while hoping to Kami that Inuyasha would agree with him.

Inuyasha looked at his brother after hearing his statement. He decided that if his pristine brother wanted to get his hands dirty from touching his skin, then go right ahead. "Keh, whatever asshole" He said in his usual gruffness and tossed his brother his washcloth while he walked towards him as well.

Sesshomaru let the tiniest of smirks cross his perfect features, as Inuyasha pulled his long snowy hair over his shoulder and turned around so he could let him wash his back. Sesshomaru could already feel himself getting hard at just looking at the toned back of his younger sibling. He traced his eyes over it before he let them scroll down towards the Hanyous' perfect globes of flesh. Just looking at that body part made Sesshomarus' cock spring to life as he could no longer wait to be back in that tight entrance.

Inuyasha could feel his older siblings' eyes roaming all over him as he waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to begin washing him. "Hey! What the hell is takin' so damn long?!" He yelled.

The only response that Sesshomaru made was roughly pushing Inuyasha on the edge of the bathing pool and laid him on his stomach on the cool floor. "Hey! What the hell-!" That was all he managed to get out before Sesshomaru forcibly pushed his erect cock inside of him.

Inuyasha let out a scream when his prostate was hit dead-on as Sesshomaru pound into him with such force that he practically moved along the floor. Since the floor was made of tiles, he had nothing to hold onto to help him try to resist the force. Inuyasha didn't know what to do since it all had happened so fast. So, he just hanged on for the ride, letting out numerous pleasured-filled moans, grunts, and yells.

Sesshomaru reached down in between Inuyashas' legs and took hold of his already dripping cock and pumped him in-time with his thrust.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to let out a loud, pleasured-filled scream as he came all over Sesshomarus' hand as his inner-walls clenched even tighter and soon Sesshomaru followed after him.

Sesshomaru fell on Inuyashas' back, completely exhausted after that quick fuck with his brother. And it couldn't have been any better than last night. He might have to consider that Inuyasha, from now on, lay on his abdomen, or better yet his hands and knees, whilst Sesshomaru took him, repeatedly. He started to become aroused again as he thought of all the possible positions he could take his brother. On his back, his side, or he could simply let Inuyasha ride him. Now that would be an admired position.

Inuyasha let out a loud groan, causing Sesshomaru to end his dirty thoughts and look down at him as he was still lying on his brother, still buried deep inside of his entrance. He quickly pulled his slightly soft shaft out of him and hovered over his body. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" He said, worry filling his words. Had he taken his brother too hard?

Inuyasha sat up on his elbows before he turned rage-filled eyes towards his older. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had taken him again in his goddamn bathing pool. He was beyond pissed. "What the fucking hell?! If you wanted to fuck then you could've just waited! You goddamn asshole!" He let out more absurdities at his older brother, before he eventually calmed down a bit.

Sesshomaru apologized to him, saying that he could not control his urge to take him every time he managed to get a glorious view of his naked, firm globes of flesh. That only caused Inuyasha to yell at him some more at that foul attempt of an excuse, before they both decided to leave the bathing chambers. They washed off quickly, making sure to erase the scent of fresh sex off their bodies as they both grabbed towels on a nearby shelf and left.

Sesshomaru dried himself quickly and threw on another white yukata. He bid Inuyasha farewell as he had to return to his own personal chambers to dress in his clothing. "I will meet you at the dining hall for the morning meal. If you wish to leave before me, than you may. Good bye, Otouto" He concluded, as he left his little brothers' room.

Inuyasha turned and headed towards the large wardrobe that practically took up an entire wall. He opened the wooden doors and gasped at what he saw.

Inside were richly designed male kimonos of different colors. From a midnight blue to a fiery bright gold that appeared to fit his form just perfectly. He also noticed that there were shoes, boots to be specific, which look to fit his feet just right, as they were all the same ebony color. Not to mention the many colorful Obis' that were placed with each outfit as they all had different designs.

He decided to wear a black kimono, which consisted of a Haori with white Sakura blossoms embedded on the left sleeve of it, and a pair of the same colored Hakama with a white Obi tied around his waist. Even though they weren't as comfortable as he had assumed, he also wore the ebony boots upon his feet. He wiggled his toes inside of them, feeling the soft texture inside.

Inuyasha had decided to remain in his bed chambers and went back to marvel at his richly decorated room, still finding it hard to believe that he could ever own such lavish items. His eyes remained on the large picture above his head more than any of the items. He simply adored viewing the portrait because it reminded him of what memories he could have harbored if his Mother and Father had remained alive. His face saddened a bit at the life he could have had if everything was simple.

If he could have been born a full-blooded Demon instead of a Hanyou, then everything would have been perfect. He wouldn't have to worry about discrimination against Humans and Youkais alike because of his heritage. Never having to run and fear for his life about anything that threaten to remove his existence from the living. He could have just lived a…normal life. But sadly, that never happened.

A knock on his door brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He thought that Sesshomaru had come back to his chambers to come take him to the morning meal, but he quickly dismissed that thought as he felt a strong demonic aura standing just outside his door. It couldn't have belonged to his brother because this aura was just too powerful, that it very much rivaled Sesshomarus' strong demonic one. Not to mention that the person standing outside his chambers didn't smell like his older brother either. Actually, it smelled like a female Youkai, and a very powerful one at that.

He hopped off his bed and grabbed his Tetsusaiga, just in case his 'visitor', wanted to start trouble with him. He already had all the servants on his ass, he didn't need another.

He walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. He had his hand ready on the hilt of his sword as he took of hold of the door knob and turned it. He opened the door and there stood…

…A woman. Well, not any type of woman that Inuyasha has ever seen before.

This woman had long, silky smooth ebony hair that reached just below her thighs. Her skin color was about the same shade as Kougas' but only a tad bit darker as her cherubic eyes held the color of grey. She also had 2 white horns atop her head and what appeared to be small black wings on the edges of her pointed Youkai ears as long earrings with three small red orbs were located in them. Her face also consisted of three white, pure-blooded Youkai markings on her cheeks as she also had strange black markings circling her neck.

She also wore a white, pristine women's kimono that covered only her right arm with intricate designs of red and black flowers. Her left arm appeared to have some type of light black armor underneath her clothing. A white cloth belt circled her slim waist with a strange black orb in the center. Only one of her long, slim legs was revealed while wearing her clothing, which happened to have the same black markings on her neck, encircling her entire leg, as she wore sandaled shoes with ribbons tied up to her knees. All in all, whoever this woman was, she was absolutely stunning, even Inuyasha had to admit that.

"Are you Inuyasha?" She questioned, with a voice filled with that of a mischievous and playful child, yet it held mighty honor all in the same.

Inuyasha stared at the strange women for quite some time, still marveling at her appearance before he finally answered her. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" He asked, not meaning to sound too harsh, but it was in his nature to do so.

The woman stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before she suddenly grabbed hold of Inuyasha and pulled him into a bear-crushing hug. Not as much as letting him have a chance to breathe.

"Oh Inuyasha! I have been waiting so long to finally meet you! Last time I saw you, you were but a tiny newborn! Oh, I'm just so happy to finally see you!" She yelled in joyous relief as her hold on him tighten even more, causing Inuyasha to turn a light shade of blue from lack of oxygen.

The woman noticed his lack of response, before she realized that she was nearly crushing the life out of the Hanyou. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" Her hold on him loosened as Inuyasha took this opportunity to jump out of her grip and sucked in some much needed air. He turned towards the women and his anger had risen quickly. "What the hell?! Are you tryin' to kill me?! And how do you know me anyway?! Who are you?!" He questioned at the woman, as said woman only scratched the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh. Inuyashas' anger subsided slightly at hearing her laughter. He didn't know why, but it was a bit comforting, almost like a Mothers' soft laughter.

"My apologies, I just had gotten so excited at finally seeing you after all these years. Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a newborn, crying your little heart out after coming out of your Mothers' womb. Oh, and by the way, my name is Chikyū." She concluded with a bright smile, showing her sharp white fangs.

(A/N: The name 'Chikyū' means 'Earth' in Japanese, and it is pronounced 'che-ki-you')

The women, now identified as Chikyū, held out her hand in a form of a greeting to the Hanyou, who had finally calmed himself as he hesitantly took her hand in his own and shook it in an awkward fashion. He marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was upon his, almost like the kind on an infant.

"Want to go get the morning meal together Inuyasha?" Chikyū said, as she let her hand fall to her side after shaking the Hanyous' hand.

Inuyasha repeated the action, as he only nodded his head at her. She smiled warmly at him as she turned around and headed towards the dining halls. Inuyasha following beside her.

Inuyasha didn't know much about this strange woman, but something about her made him want to be close to her, almost like…a friend.

The two walked next to each other as they managed to strike up a conversation. Inuyasha retelling his tales of living on his own and fighting powerful Demons who had been far stronger than he was. Chikyū listened to every word he said, amused as to how he was able to destroy such powerful beings. Inuyasha responded to that statement as he claimed he 'wasn't gonna let some weak ass Youkai take him out'. Chikyū only laughed at his gruffness and confidence, as she had become quite fond of it.

The pair continued their walk towards the dining hall as their conversation soured, only to have it interrupted by a new voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Half-Breed" The voice held venom in its' choice of words.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and growled low in his throat. He knew that the voice was referring to him, since he was the only Half-Breed in the entire Castle.

He turned towards the sound of the voice and saw that it belonged to one of the servants who had given him a hated glare when he first arrived at the Castle. His growl turned more violent.

The servant only gave him another glare as he turned his attention towards Chikyū, who was giving the servant an ice-cold glare that could match Sesshomarus'. The servant only smirked. "My lovely Chikyū, why are you conceding with this Half-Breed mongrel? You should be with those of much higher class than this mutt." He spat out the word 'mutt' as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Inuyasha only growled in pent-up anger at the servant. This guy dare call him a mongrel when he's acting like one. Not to mention that he could smell the anger rising inside of Chikyū as her eyes changed from their usual grey color into a fiery red, which really had pissed him off then.

But before Inuyasha could take the servant as his victim, he noticed that Chikyū had disappeared into thin air, only to reappear in front of the servant and grabbed him by his throat in a choking stance, holding his body in the air as if he were a nothing but trash that needed to be thrown out.

The servant only scratched at the offending hand choking his throat as he kicked idly at air. Chikyū didn't seem fazed in the least. "Watch your tongue around My Lords' little brother you wretched fool, lest I cut it out" Her voiced changed from her usual playfulness into her demanding tone, telling the servant that she meant business and held seriousness as well.

She casually threw the servant to the hard ground as the sound of bones breaking filled the empty hallway. The servant got to his feet and tried his best to hurry out of the hallway with his now broken leg and arm.

When the servant had vanished from his eye-sights, Inuyasha turned them to Chikyū, who had calmed down her ire as her eyes changed back into their normal grey color. He began to wonder why she had protected him like that. He could have easily beaten that servant into a bloody pulp. But why did she help him? "Chikyū…why did you help me with that? I could have easily taken him out myself. You don't need to help me with something like that".

Chikyū turned towards him and gave him a warm smile, as she walked towards him and put her arms around his form, positing them into another hug, this time soft and gentle. "Because Inuyasha…" She started, as she paused to make sure he heard her loud and clear. "…you're like a close friend to me, maybe even the little brother that I always wanted but never got. I want to help you, to protect you." She concluded softly, as she then felt Inuyasha bring up both his arms and wrap them around her being and laid his head upon her chest, his puppy ears twitching softly. She smiled at him as she felt the tension in his body subside and then leave completely.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before they pulled away. Chikyū gave Inuyasha another one of her warm smiles. "Now let's go get something to eat. I'm practically starvin' right now, and I'm sure you are too."

Inuyasha gave her cocky smile. "You bet your ass I am" He concluded, as they both continued their walk towards the dining hall.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well, what did you guys think of my OC? Do ya like her? Although I have to say, this OC of mine pretty much has my personality; being a cocky, yet confident person. And I'm sure that when I introduce her at Inus' door, most of you would have thought that that would have been Sess's Mother, but it wasn't. (Don't worry, she'll come in later Chaps).**

**See ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	9. Your True Friends

Loved & Protected

**Hey my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. And I see that all of you really loved my OC and the last Chapter. Well, here's another Chappie for ya.**

**Reviewers: Silvermane1, Inuhime1, 14, clio1111, blood87, MunksAngelQueen2010, Gam Feng, Ironrose2018, Peya Luna, Yana5, Lunarius-Chibi, and cutepuppy21. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Also, I decided to re-edited the ending since I really didn't like the way it went. I really put it that way because I had lost all my motivation near the end, so I basically came up with a quick ending so I could hurry and update. But now I got some ideas on how to make it better ^_^! Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 9: Your True Friends

'_It is only the great hearted who can be true friends. The mean and cowardly, Can never know what true friendship means.'_

_-Charles Kingsley_

XOX

Upon entering the dining hall, Inuyasha and Chikyū noticed that Inuyashas' pack-mates were there also, including Kouga, having light conversation as they resided around a low wooden table with intricate designs of flowers carved on it. The pillows they kneeled upon were plush white with designs of flower petals sewed on them.

The dining hall itself was a sight to behold as well.

The room was about average size for any normal place to invite guest or eat a meal. The stone walls surrounding the room were painted a cool blue, as large white pillars were located in the corners, with tiled floors of an ice-cold blue and bright white. Upon the walls consisted of 3 pairs of large double-doors, all of which were a dark blue which probably led to kitchen areas. The low table sat in the middle of it all as large portraits adorned the walls, which consisted of past Daiyoukais' and their mates, observing all that they could.

The others at the table turned to the sound of a door opening, and saw that it was not only their Hanyou friend, but a strange yet strikingly beautiful female Youkai was with him as well.

They all watched in confusion as the two of them silently and casually, took their seats at the table. Inuyasha resided near the head of the table, as the strange women sat on his right side.

Silence washed over them as the others took nervous glances at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, after about 5 minutes of nerve-racking silence, Miroku decided to speak up. "So Inuyasha…you appear as if you have fared well" He said, as he and all the others noticed the Hanyous' change in clothing, not to mention his foot wear as well.

Inuyasha looked towards the Monk and gave him his usual grunt and the crossing of his arms over his chest, a sign as his approval towards Mirokus' statement.

Miroku merely nodded his head at him with a small smile adoring his face. He turned towards the female Youkai who had remained quiet ever since she had entered. Miroku had then got that mischievous glint in his eyes again as he eyed her appearance. She was way past beautiful, maybe even down right stunning. Whatever the case, Miroku wasn't taking any chances. "So Inuyasha, who is this strikingly female Demon with us?" He noticed Sango giving him a glare from next to him, saying that if he wanted to remain conscious throughout the day, he'd better stop.

But before Inuyasha could yell at Miroku to stop acting like the perverted Monk he was, Chikyū decided to speak up. "I must say Monk, though you have the talent of being a lecherous, perverted person, I doubt that you would last long with me. Especially with my strange and uncontrollable instinct to simply kill everything with absolutely no reason whatsoever" She concluded calmly, as she noticed that the once mischievous glint in the Monks' eyes turned into downright fear and nervousness.

Said Monk only smiled nervously at her. "M-My ap-apologies M-My Lady" He stuttered, as if he was about to have a nervous break-down.

Inuyasha was highly amused at Chikyū, as she had made Miroku stutter like an idiot. He didn't know whether Chikyū was telling the truth about her strange instinct, but whatever the case, it was funny as hell.

He snorted another laugh at Miroku as he decided to change to subject. "Anyway you guy's, this is Chikyū, I met her when I was comin' here. She's real nice and…I guess you could say that I made a friend here" He said with a slight mumble of his last words, as he did a hand gesture towards the female Demon next to him.

Chikyū merely nodded her head at being addressed. "It's a pleasure meeting all of you" She said with her child-like playfulness as a bright smile crossed her face.

Everyone merely nodded their heads at her as Inuyasha began to introduce them.

All, but Kagome, who noticed that the female Youkai was a little too close to Inuyasha to only be considered a 'friend'. And she didn't like the way she acted as if she were the nicest person on the world either. She gave the female a glare of her eyes as a sneer crossed her face. _'Great, first Sesshomaru, then Naraku, and now this other Demon! That's it! I need to find a way to get Inuyasha back to me and get out of this wretched Castle.'_

Chikyū noticed that the young Miko in the strange clothing was only giving her a hated glare with a sneer in there as well. She didn't know why this Miko was giving her such a detestable look, but she only decided to ignore it, since she felt the dark energy circling around her as if it were attached to her being, already knowing what she had turned herself into.

"Anyway…" Inuyasha started, "…that there in the purple robes is the perverted Monk Miroku. Next to him is the Demon Slayer Sango and her Neko cat Kirara. The Miko in strange clothing is Kagome and the annoying little Kitsune is Shippo. And that there is the flea-bitten Wolf Kouga." He pointed to each individual as he gave them their respective names and purposes.

Chikyū greeted each of them as she turned her head towards the wolf Prince. "It's nice to meet you Kouga" She said with her child-like voice.

The Wolf Prince only stared at her from across his seat at the table, as he was still marveling at her appearance. She was just so…beautiful, maybe even surpassing that term, especially with her child-like innocent. He couldn't simply explain in words as to how stunning this Demon was.

Chikyū noticed his lack of response and decided to try again. "Uh, are you ok Kouga?"

Said Wolf Demon snapped out of his staring stance as he shook his head a little. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. I just…dozed off a little" He stated, not wanting to mention that he had started to become addicted to the female Youkais' appearance.

Chikyū merely shrugged her shoulders at the Wolf Prince as she turned her head away. "If you say so."

Inuyasha had viewed the entire scene before him and got a shit-eating grin as an idea came to him. "Keh, yeah right Wolf, you sure you just 'dozed off', or were you eye-molesting Chikyū?" He concluded, with the grin still plastered on his face.

Kouga gave a warning growl at the insult. "Watch what you say dog-breath" He snarled more angrily than usual. Not only did he get insulted, but he got insulted in front of Chikyū, which was embarrassing to say the least. He really wasn't letting the Hanyou go with just a few bruises this time.

Inuyasha was about to make a rebut at the Wolf, but instead, Chikyū only turned her head towards Kouga and gave a low, threating growl at him as her eyes had a light shade of demonic red in them. "Watch your words around Inuyasha, especially in my presence. Should I have to repeat myself, your life will be mine." She concluded in her demanding tone, all playfulness vanishing from her.

Everyone besides Inuyasha was completely shocked at Chikyū as her once child-like voice changed into one of coldness, nearly matching Sesshomarus' as the Demon turned away from a shocked and slightly frightened Kouga, who grumbled somewhat of an apology.

Chikyū let the red in her grey eyes disperse, as she moved them towards everyone else at the table. They then turned a shade darker. "I will say this and I will say this once, if any of you use any insults towards Inuyasha, you are not only insulting me, but My Lord as well, and I will not hesitate to end your fragile lives. Are we clear?" She said in her playfulness, yet it held authority as well.

Everyone, even Kagome as she had a slight tinged of fear in her chocolate eyes after hearing Chikyū change her tone of voice, nodded their heads, not wanting to be on the other end of her ire.

Inuyasha turned towards Chikyū as he listened to her last statement. "Wait Chikyū, you don't have to go there with them. They're my pack. I'll handle them on my own." He almost pleaded. He didn't want any of his pack-mates to die all because of a few little insults towards him. Sure they'll hurt him deeply, but he wouldn't go so far as to kill them.

Chikyū gave Inuyasha a questioning look, saying that she wasn't sure about that, but she only nodded her head at him in agreement.

They all sat in silence, only listening to the many sounds of the morning meal being prepared as the rich, delicious smells of cooked meats reached all their noses.

The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention, as they all turned their heads to the source of the noise.

All eyes landed upon the Daiyoukai of the Castle, dressed in only his pristine white clothing and shoes, as well as the young ward Rin, dressed in a plain light pink kimono with sandals upon her small Human feet.

They both took their seats at the table. Sesshomaru resided at the head of it, his face void of any emotion, as young Rin took hers' next to Chikyū. She gave her a big, bright smile as Chikyū returned the same while she patted her on the head.

As soon as the two took their seats, one of the large double-doors opened and revealed servants carrying trays after trays of many kinds of raw meat for the Youkais' and cooked foods for the Humans, and set them on the table. Once all the food was set, the servants bowed the heads to their Lord and his guest as they walked back inside the doors they came from.

Inuyasha stared idly at the delicious food in front of him. His mouth began to water as he grabbed a plate on the table and started to pile his plate with a mountain of different types of food, mostly raw meat. Everyone else followed suit.

Sesshomaru placed a variety of different kinds of raw meats and vegetables on his plate in a very adequate manner whilst Inuyasha grabbed his chopsticks and began to chow down on his food. Sesshomaru showed a face on slight concern as he saw his younger sibling merely eat as if he had not ate in days. He made great consideration into teaching the boy some table manners while he continued eating his meal.

Kagome fixed herself and Shippo a plate of well cooked meats with steamed rice and vegetables as she handed him a small pair of chopsticks while she grabbed a larger pair for herself.

Chikyū also did the same as she fixed young Rin and herself a plate of food. Rin having cooked meats and vegetables whilst Chikyū had her meat raw with a helping of rice and vegetables.

While everyone ate, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was eating meat, raw meat that is, as she saw him about to lift another piece of it in his mouth, still dripping with blood. She gagged inwardly as she couldn't take the sight of someone eating something that wasn't cooked, much less with it still leaking with the warm red liquid. It was utterly revolting. "Inuyasha, why are you eating the meat raw? You know it's not good for you." She said, or practically nagged in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, thinking that she was right about her decision.

Inuyasha stopped the meat just mere inches from entering his mouth, as he set it down on his plate. He knew that Demons only ate their meals raw with some of the blood still in tacked, and him being a Half-Demon, he enjoyed eating it raw, as cooked meats only upset his stomach. "Kagome will ya stop ya naggin', of course it's good for me. So will ya shut your trap?" He asked, highly annoyed at her as his felt as if his appetite was now ruined.

Kagome wasn't letting up on the subject. "What do you mean it's good for you?! It's not healthy for someone to just eat meat raw with blood still dripping from it! It's disgusting!" She yelled, as she felt her being shudder in revulsion from just thinking about it.

But before Inuyasha was about to yell at her some more, telling her that there was nothing wrong with just eating it raw, Sesshomaru decided to cut in as he was beginning to tire from hearing this petty Miko complain on something as unimportant as raw meat. "Miko, there is nothing wrong for a full-blooded Demon or even a Half-Demon to enjoy raw meat, as the vitamins inside of it helps strengthen a Demons' senses, as well as give them a large amount of energy from the blood still remaining." He said calmly, although showing his annoyance to the petty situation, as he continued to finish his meal.

Kagome glared at the Daiyoukai as she turned it towards Inuyasha, whom had returned to eating his raw meat, not even bothering with the argument anymore.

Chikyū also chose this opportunity to speak upon her Lords' behalf. "My Lord is correct Miko. Although for Humans, raw meat will only make them sick, for a Demon, it's entirely different. Why do you think the young Kitsune Demon hasn't grown much?" She concluded, as everyone then turned their eyes upon Shippo, who became extremely nervous under their curious and confused gazes.

Chikyū decided to continue. "From the looks upon this Kit, I say he's supposed to be as tall as Rin right now, maybe even taller, but since you Miko insist on feeding him cooked meat, his growth spurt doesn't strengthen because of what he eats."

Everyone in Inuyashas' pack was completely shocked with this new-found information, as Shippo only lowered his head away from their shocked gazes, his sea-green eyes showing sadness.

"Shippo…is…is this true?" asked a truly shocked Miroku.

Shippo didn't bother to lift his gaze when he sighed heavily as he said, "Yeah, its' true. Ever since Kagome kept giving me cooked meat to eat, my growth never managed to build itself. I never argued with Kagome when she gave it to me, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings" He concluded quietly, as tears began to prick at the edges of his eyes.

Kagome said nothing when she heard Shippos' statement about her giving him cooked meat to eat, claiming that it would make him become a big person, but instead, it only did the exact opposite. She glared angrily at the female Youkai for even interfering with something that had nothing to do with her.

Chikyū then turned her gaze from the Kitsune towards the Demon Slayer and her eyes darkened once again. "Demon Slayer, since you're the only one who knows more about Youkais then the others, why didn't you step in to stop the Miko from giving the Kit cooked meat?"

Sango turned her eyes to Chikyū as she heard the female Youkai address her with her statement. Her eyes sadden slightly. "I…I really didn't…think…about it" She said softly as her own head lowered, eyes staring down upon nothing.

Chikyū didn't seem the least bit satisfied with her answer. "You didn't think about it, or you simply didn't care is what you meant to say" She said with slight venom in her choice of words.

Sango only lowered her head some more as Kirara tried to comfort her with constant purrs and mews, knowing that what Chikyū said was right, since the small Neko never once had any taste of cooked meat.

Chikyū pulled back her gaze to view at Inuyashas' sullen pack; all their faces showing looks of sadness, distress, and hurt. Chikyū decided to calm down her rising anger at the Humans as she couldn't believe their own stupidity. "I'm getting rather tired of explaining what a Demon child should be eating to a group of self-absorbed Humans. Although I never hated your kind, you three make me want to change my mind to get rid of a certain few" She concluded as she proceeded back to eating her meal.

Inuyasha said nothing throughout the entire ordeal as he only continued to finish eating his meal. Although he wanted to question Chikyū about her opinion on how she viewed his pack, he decided to save it for another time, as the morning meal came to an end.

XOX

Exiting the dining chambers, Sesshomaru insisted that he and Kouga would have to wait another time to discuss the attacks from rouge Panther Demons upon his territory and the aid of the Western Lands, as the Daiyoukai had to attend to his business concerning with his Lands.

Chikyū and young Rin had gone to one of the Castle gardens, claiming that they both needed to get some fresh air as the air inside the Castle started to get a little stuffy. Kouga had decided to join them, claiming that they needed more company.

That left Inuyasha with him and his pack, as they all decided to remain inside of the dining chambers to have a little chat about what happened earlier today.

Well, not a chat per say, but more of an understandment.

"So…" Inuyasha started, "…what I'm tryna say to you guys is, no matter what problems anyone has with ya, you guys' will always be my pack. No matter what" He said with small grin adoring his face.

Sango turned towards Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes; Miroku had the same expression as well as little Shippo. "You mean it Inuyasha?" She said, showing a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

Inuyasha felt his hackles rise as anger began to fill him. "Well yeah I meant it! If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it!" He yelled, fully annoyed at them all as he crossed his arms over his chest in a very irritated manner.

The Humans all watched the now fully annoyed Hanyou and smiles began to show on their faces, happy to see their Hanyou friend back to his normal attitude.

Both Shippo and Kirara jumped on the unsuspecting Hanyou as said Hanyou yelped and fell onto his back. Kirara licked all over his face whilst little Shippo practically choked him with his tight grip around his neck. "Hey! Would ya knock it off?!"

Both Demons stayed on him for 5 minutes straight until they decided that he had had enough. They jumped off him and made a run back to the others.

Inuyasha grumbled some profanities at them both and stood up from his position upon the floor. The others followed suit. "Well, I'm headin' off to the gardens to meet with Chikyū; you guys' wanna come with?" He questioned at them.

Shippo nodded his head eagerly, wanting to know if he could go play with Rin for a while, as both Sango and Miroku nodded once.

Kagome only gave a hard glare at the mention of the female Youkais' name. She didn't want Inuyasha anywhere around that Demon alone, even with the others, but she didn't want to spend another second inside of the Western Castle as she was hoping that they return back to Kaedes' village. "Inuyasha, I thought we were going back to Kaedes'. Why do you insist that we stay here longer?" She questioned.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and gave a long sigh through his nose. Why couldn't things just go his way for once? But of course when dealing with Kagome, that was near impossible. "Because Kagome, not only do we have a chance at finally killing Naraku once and for all, but I managed to finally gain my brothers' approval. He finally accepts me as his brother and not just a lowly Hanyou. And besides, it wouldn't hurt if we stay a little longer. At least it's better here than restin' in the middle of a Youkai-infested forest or sleepin' on the ground. We can always go back whenever I'm not needed here" He concluded as he turned back around and headed towards the door. The others only kept quiet and followed after him.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard from Inuyasha. Not only did he explain to her their reasons for staying here longer, but she basically didn't get her way. She was a Human female damnit! She was always supposed to get her way, whether anyone liked it or not.

She balled both her fist up in absolute anger, wishing that she had never removed the Subjugation Beads, because Inuyasha clearly needed to be sat…badly. Instead, she used a different tacked. "Inuyasha, you're such a liar! I know that you're not just staying here just because you finally got your brothers' approval! You're staying here because you two are in a relationship!" She screamed out in anger with tears cascading down her face, as she revealed what she had been holding in for far too long.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as the last words of Kagome's rant hit his ears. Eyes widen in complete shock as he slowly turned around to meet Kagomes' enraged gaze as the Miko continued her rant.

"You thought that I didn't know about that?! That when we were all back in the Forest when you two kissed?! Well I did, and all I have to say is that it's completely disgusting! Having an intimate relationship with another male no less! And what makes it even worse is that he's your own brother! You're not the same person anymore Inuyasha! He changed you!"

Inuyasha only stared at her as he felt his heart clench in pain. The words that Kagome threw at him hurt worse than the ones she said on his Human night. And when she labeled his relationship with his brother as 'disgusting', that just made his heart shatter.

Kagome only kept going with her rant as she saw the hurt look in Inuyashas' eyes. "You and I were supposed to be together so you could become Human and live with me in my time! So you could finally live a normal life as a normal person! But instead, you chose your own sadistic brother over me! Well I'm done giving you chances because it's over Inuyasha!" She yelled out in completion, as she walked past Inuyasha and exited through the door.

She didn't look back not once as she headed straight for the entrance of the Western Castle.

Once reaching her destination, the guards posted at the entrance watched in mild confusion and slight curiosity as they viewed the strange Miko leaving the Castle grounds and disappearing into the foliage. The guards made a decision to not go after her since they did not get word from their Lord to do so.

XOX

Kagome was beyond fuming and only stomped her way deeper into the Forest as she was hoping for Inuyasha to come after her and apologize for his stupidity, but shockingly he didn't, and it only made her fume even more.

Everything she had revealed to Inuyasha made her absolutely furious. His relationship with his brother and her giving him chances after chances to become a Human and come with her to her time! It only made her anger rise even more.

She continued to stomp her way through the Forest, unknowingly going in different directions that were foreign to her. But she didn't care, she was just too angry to care about anything right now.

Unknowingly leaving the Western territories, Kagome sinked even deeper into the Forest as the foliage began to get thicker with every minute.

She suddenly stopped her angry stomps as she felt a strong demonic aura heading her way rather quickly with a powerful scent of miasma hitting her weak Human nose. She already had a feeling on who was coming her way.

She turned around just in time to come face to face with the vile Half-Breed, Naraku. Kagome glared hatefully at him, her earlier anger making her hide the fear she wasn't feeling at the moment. "What do want Naraku?" She growled out.

Naraku idly smirked at the now fully Dark Miko, knowing that she had let her petty emotions and anger towards the Western Daiyoukai conquer her mind. His smirk only widen. It would be highly amusing to see how much use this new version of the old Miko will be. "Kagome, you would like to get your revenge on Lord Sesshomaru, do you not?" He said, getting straight to the point.

Kagome glared once more at the mention of the Daiyoukais' name as she let Narakus' last statement sink into her mind. She knew that she should never trust Naraku, for he only used people to get what he wanted, but if she had a chance to take out Sesshomaru, then it would be better than nothing. "Yes, he took Inuyasha away from me".

Naraku smirked widen even more into a full-on grin, as his everything was going according to plan. "Then join me, and together, we can succeed in getting rid of him once and for all" He said, as a cloud of miasma began to circle around his feet.

Kagome looked at him as her mind finally came to a conclusion. "Alright...I'll do it".

Naraku smirked yet again as the Dark Miko made her way onto his cloud. As soon as she stepped onto it, the both disappeared in a cloud of purplish smoke.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well, do you like my revised ending? Although I have to say, this one is WAY better then the last ending, so I likes it lots ^_^. Anyway, I hope you liked this Chapter as I have finally lost all of my motivation ^_^.**

**See ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	10. Revealing Her Past

Loved & Protected

**Hello my fanfiction people ^_^. Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews, favs, and follows. Plus, I finally reached my goal of 100 reviews and followers! Thank you all so much, you have no idea how happy that made me ^_^! Anyway here's Chapter 10.**

**REMINDER: I have revised the ending on Chapter 9. If you have not read it yet, then I suggest you please do so, for you may get confused for later Chapters.**

**Reviewers: Alley of the Labyrinth, blood87, clio1111, Ironrose2018, MunksAngelQueen2010, a Guest, SesshoPuppy, Yana5, Inuhime1, Silvermane1, Nikkie23534, cutepuppy21, and Peya Luna. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 10: Revealing Her Past

'_Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment'_

_-Buddha_

XOX

It has been 3 days since Kagome had left the Western Castle, and Inuyasha has been searching for her non-stop ever since, but so far, his search has come up cold.

Everyone (except his pack) insisted that he just give up on his search since he couldn't find a single trace of her, not even her scent, but he idly refused, saying that he made a promise to her family to keep her safe and unharmed, and Inuyasha was one to never break promises, especially ones he made himself.

And after Kagome had left when she revealed his relationship with his brother, the others didn't mind in the least, since they (well, more likely Sango) explained to him that incest and same-sex relationships was very common in Demon society, especially between males.

He entered through a garden where he knew everyone else was, after coming back from yet another failed attempt to find any trace of Kagome and her scent.

Head hanging low, Inuyasha plopped a seat down next to Kouga on a wooden bench circled around an oak tree. Eyes in a down-cast as they stared at nothing in particular upon the grassy flooring.

Kouga only sighed when he looked upon the sullen Hanyou. His sky-blue eyes held slight pity for said Hanyou when he guessed that his search for Kagome had come up empty again. "Still no sign of her?" He asked, wanting to break the Hanyous' sullen mood.

Inuyasha sighed as well and nodded his head to his statement. "I just don't get it Wolf, she couldn't have gone far in just 3 days. And what makes it even weirder is that her scent just vanished. I can't even get a small trace of the thing" He said while viewing his pack-mates.

Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the garden seated on a bench, talking amongst themselves while Miroku tried, and failed, to grope Sango without being noticed.

Shippo was out playing with Rin and Kirara, as they all played a game called 'Hide-N-Seek' with Chikyū carefully watching over them.

Kouga sighed yet again as he got up to his feet and gave a large stretch. "Ah don't worry mutt, we'll find her sooner or later". He exclaimed, trying to bring some of the fire back into the Hanyou with the witty insult.

Inuyasha got up as well, and also gave a large stretch. "I just hope you're right, and quit callin' me 'mutt', ya flea-bitten Wolf". He said in irritation; his fiery attitude coming back to conquer his past sullen mood.

Kouga only gave him a shit-eating grin at his annoyed mood, while the Hanyou idly thrust his hands into the sleeves of a plain deep-blue Haori, grumbling incoherent insults towards the Wolf Prince.

'_Well, at least I was able to get some sort of entertainment today'_ Kouga thought, as the still-annoyed Inuyasha walked away from him to go talk with his pack-mates.

XOX

The Sun had now started to set and Inuyasha and others decided that it was time to head back inside before the Moon made its' appearance. The children whined and complained about having their time in the garden cut short, but finally agreed with the elders', since they started to become quite sleepy from their earlier games.

Inuyasha gave them all a very cocky farewell, as he turned-tail and headed towards his sleeping chambers. Sango and Miroku carried a now-sleeping Shippo and Kirara with them to their given rooms, since they were closest together. Chikyū had to take Rin back to her room, since the young girl was simply too sleepy to walk on her own, so she carried the child. Kouga decided to follow after Chikyū and the child she carried, just in case some powerful Youkai came upon them and attacked them, so he wanted to be there just for that opportunity.

Walking down the hall, Chikyū and Kouga walked in silence as Rin soon fell into slumber in the female Youkais' protective arms, snoring softly.

5 minutes of silence and the small sounds of feet hitting the stone floor, Kouga decided to speak, though it was rather difficult with his constant stuttering. "S-So Chikyū…h-how was your d-day?" He said through his nervousness.

Chikyū took notice of the Wolf Princes' stuttering and nervousness, and she chuckled at him. "It was fine, Kouga. I had a wonderful time with you and the rest of Inuyashas' friends" She responded with her child-like innocence.

Kouga sprout a blush across his face when he listened to the way she spoke. It was as if an angel had somehow entered her mouth and began speaking. It was pleasant, to say the least. "T-That's nice".

Chikyū smiled at him as the two of them continued their walk towards Rin personal chambers.

Once reaching said destination, Chikyū opened her richly carved door of flowers and walked inside, while Kouga decided to stay behind and keep guard, just in case any danger was lurking close by.

Chikyū took off Rin's sandals and laid the young girl on her large, pink covered bed as the girl had not awaken once from her slumber.

She covered her small body with warm silken sheets and lit her night-candle to help her sleep better. Rin mumbled incoherently in her sleep and turned over on her side, still remaining in the lands of dreams.

Chikyū smiled down at her as she brushed stray strands of ebony hair away from her face. She always wondered what it would feel like to have a child of her own, someone to care and give your life for, but she knew that that was near impossible.

She exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Kouga stood up from his post by the door when he noticed Chikyū leaving into the hallway. He made a decision to follow after her.

Chikyū noticed that the hall was getting darker as she moved down it, so she decided to take a quick glance out a window. She paled instantly.

The Sun was now past the trees and the top of the hill-side as it continued to sink lower and lower until it disappeared. The stars were now showing as well as the Half Moon, shining their white radiance through the Castle windows.

Chikyū gasped loudly in fear when she felt her demonic power leaving her body. She put a hand to her chest as she felt heart pounding painfully, almost as if it would explode. Her breathing became ragged as she fell to her knees, gripping her chest tightly.

Kouga was by her side in an instant and picked up the female Youkai in his arms, wondering what was happening to her. She was perfectly fine a few hours ago, what was wrong with her to make her feel this way?

Now in the Ookami Princes' arms, Chikyū gripped onto his fur-covered shoulder pads, hoping to ease the pain she was feeling. "K-Kouga…" Her voice still held its' innocence, but it was filled with pain and agony.

Kouga looked down at the female Demon he held protectively in his arms, her breathing had now turned into harsh pants, nearly gasping for air. Kouga panicked immediately. "Chikyū, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did some Youkai injure you?" He said in a panic-set, while he idly sniffed the air for any Youkai in their location.

Chikyū shook her head in a negative to his last statement. "N-No…just…take me…to my…r-room" She responded in-between pain-filled pants.

Kouga nodded his head at her and used his Jewel-empowered legs to quickly follow the earthly scent of the female Youkai to her room.

XOX

Once reaching his destination, Kouga simply kicked in Chikyūs' door to her sleeping chambers and rushed inside. He laid her down gently on her black-covered bed with blood-red sheets, and pushed a plush black pillow underneath her head.

Chikyū sighed in relief when she felt the calming aroma of her personal quarters surround her being. Her breathing had now regained control as she sat up on her bed and kneeled on it, patiently waiting for her nightly change to begin.

The Half Moon was now high in the sky, shining its' radiance through Chikyūs' window as her appearance took a new form.

Her hair bled from an inky black into a glowing white, while the horns atop her head sinked down into it. The black wings on her pointed ears merged into her skin as well, and in one simple blink, her eye color changed into an ebony color. And lastly, the strange black markings circling around her neck and right leg disappeared as well.

Kouga watched in shocked amazement as Chikyū changed into a new form. Although for this form, she seemed as if she were…pure, or holy for that matter. But whatever the case, Kouga couldn't help but stare and marvel at her appearance, still containing her magnificent beauty.

Chikyū looked up towards a stunned Kouga, who still remained a stance while staring at her appearance. She sighed softly and decided to break his trance. "Kouga" She announced plainly.

Said Wolf Demon shook his head slightly after hearing his name being called. "Huh…oh, Chikyū…" He stopped short as he eyed her appearance once more. "Um…Chikyū…h-how…what…" He stuttered, since he couldn't explain in a single sentence as to how she was able to suddenly transform herself.

Chikyū sighed once more, already knowing what the Wolf Prince was stuttering about. "Kouga, if I tell you something about me, you will have to promise me to not tell a soul" She said in authority.

Kouga nodded his head at her and took a seat next to her on her large bed. "I'm never one to break promises" He held in a serious tone.

Chikyū merely nodded her head at him before she began her explanation. "A long time ago, around the time the Earth was created, I was born. But there was something special about me for me to be born around that specific time; for this specialty, was truly a magnificent gift.

"Sometimes I always thought that it was strange for me to have this gift granted upon my shoulders, for it was extremely difficult for me to be able to control and master it, but then I realized, that with more practice and training, I was finally able to control it".

"What kind of gift was it?" Kouga interrupted; amazingly shocked when he discovered that Chikyū had been born around the time the Earth was created, which was more than 10,000 years ago.

Chikyū let a small, gentle smile grace her lips as she continued. "My gift, as I called it, is the power to control all of Earths' elements. From Fire, Earth, and Wind, to Water, and Lighting; yes this is truly a gracious gift indeed." She concluded softly, as a large, glowing white orb suddenly appeared in the palm of her hands, hovering above them.

Kouga eyed the orb in complete shock as it took on the form of the Earth and its' many continents. "Uh, Chikyū…what is that?" He asked, pointing to the round white object floating above her hands.

Chikyū only chuckled at him. "Why it is the Earth, Kouga. Do you not see it?" She asked in her child-like curiosity.

Kouga, on the other hand, was completely dumbstruck. "Well, yeah I see it, but…how'd you get it to appear in your hands?" He questioned.

Chikyū only sighed as the large orb above her hands began to slowly rotate counter-clockwise. "That is what I am about to reveal to you…for you see Kouga…I am the…the…Goddess of the Earth" She conclude softly, almost inaudibly for anyone to hear.

(A/N: For those of you who enjoy reading or learning about mythology (example: Greek mythology) then please do not give me bad reviews on this chapter. I am merely using my imagination and creativity)

Silence washed over them as Kouga felt his jaw drop and eyes widen in utter shock and amazement. Chikyū…was…the freaking Goddess of the Earth?! Oh the questions that Kouga wanted to ask her about being in her position. Something along the lines of 'is it any fun?' and 'can you control the weather, too?', but instead, he only chose to withhold his curiosity when Chikyū began speaking again.

"Ever since I came into this power, some have been able to discover about it, and attempted to take me as a mate; some tried to bribe me with gifts, the power they held and whatnot, while others attempted to force me into mating them, but of course, I refused them all, which only led to a very gruesome war" She concluded softly, as if she were remembering the countless lives lost for only trying to win her hand in a simple mating, but instead, it only led to many gruesome deaths.

Kouga was appalled at her statement. He had heard from his Elders about a war long ago that led to the many deaths of countless soldiers, even some which belong to his pack, but his Elders never told him that they were fighting about a mating over a Goddess. It was shocking, to say the least.

Gaining the opportunity, Kouga asked, "What we're they trying to gain by mating with you?"

"The only thing those foolish and selfish nobles wanted was for me to birth them a child with power, nothing more" Chikyū responded, as her eyes turned a shade darker than usual.

Kouga said nothing after hearing her statement. Although, he was a little angry that someone would try to mate and even go through the trouble to start a war, just have a child birthed with unimaginable power. All in all, it was absolutely ridiculous.

Remaining silent for a few more moments, Kouga decided to ask something that had been bothering him for quite some time. "Um Chikyū…I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, but…what kind of Demon are you exactly?"

Chikyū only gave another sigh since she had a feeling that this question would come out in the open. "To tell you the truth Kouga…I am not a full-blooded Demon, but a Hanyou" She said in a very softly voice while her eyes remained focused on the large glowing Earth in her hands.

Kouga shot his head up towards her, his eyes widen in complete shock. "W-Wait…you're a…a Hanyou? But how?…you look as if you're a-"

"Full-fledge Demon" She continued for him. "I may appear as one, but honestly, I am not. From my heritage, I am considered a Half-Demon"

Still in a shocked stance, Kouga asked, "What heritage are you from?"

Sighing yet again, Chikyū responded, "From my heritage…I am half Hell Demon…and half Pure Angel…that is why I am considered a Hanyou, since I was born from two different heritages".

"Half Hell Demon…and…Pure Angel…" Kouga mumbled silently, mostly to himself as he let her last statement sink into his head. "Chikyū…who are you're parents then?" He asked.

Chikyū let a small, hardly noticeable smile appear on her face. "Well, since I was born a Goddess, my parents were ones as well. My Mother is the Goddess of Life, known for her pureness and the heart to help others when they need it most, but she also known as Kami-sama".

If only Kouga couldn't be more shocked in one day, then today was one of those days. Chikyūs' Mother was…the Goddess of Life?! And not to forget that she's known as freaking Kami-sama! Okay if her Mother was Kami-sama, then who is her Father? "And…who's your Father?"

Chikyūs' small smile shortened slightly at the mention of the word 'Father'. "And my Father…is the God of Death, but we all know him as Shinigami-sama" She concluded softly, while her eyes continued to gaze upon the large Earth.

Kouga stumbled a little when he heard her last statement. Her Father was…the freaking God of Death?! Ok, not only was that cool as hell, but a bit frighten too, imagining having thousands of dead souls surrounded all around you, repeatedly asking for forgiveness for the sins they have committed, but only get ignored, since their sins will never let them pass on.

Chikyū saw Kougas' reaction and she couldn't help but chuckle at him for showing such shock and amazement. "Yes Kouga I know, it is truly a shock to those whom never heard of my heritage or about my past" She said while returning her gaze back onto the large glowing Earth.

Coming out of his stunned stance, Kouga asked, "So…does that explain you're sudden change in appearance?" He gestured to her different form.

Chikyū idly nodded her head at his question. "Yes it does. Since I am a Hanyou, we all know that they all go through a monthly stage of turning Human once a month, well for me it is different.

"During the day, I have my demonic power I gained from my Father, with the ability to control the elements of Earth and Fire. And when night falls, I lose all my demonic power and change into my pureness I gained from my Mother, with the ability to control the elements of Water and Lighting. I can use the Wind element whenever I choose".

"So…it happens all the time? Every day and every night?" Kouga questioned, wanting to be sure.

Chikyū nodded her head once more. "Yes, it is something I cannot control. That is why I make sure I leave for my room before the Sun sets, for I do not sleep at night".

"Why's that?" asked the Ookami.

"Because I have to watch over the Earth, to make sure that no ruthless Demons and Human bandits cause trouble" She said, gesturing towards the large glowing Earth floating above her hands.

Kouga nodded his head at her, understanding what she meant since he had a territory he had to look over as well. He decided to continue with his many questions. "So, why does it happen that way?" He asked.

"Well, since my Father is the God of Death, in his heritage, Hell Demons get all their power from the Sun, since they are known for being ruthless and hot-tempered beings. You can say that is where I get my mischievousness and anger from.

"And my Mother being the Goddess of Life, in her heritage, purity, a good soul and an untainted heart is what makes you known as a Pure Angel or a Miko for Earth beings, since the Pure Angels get all their power from the Moon. And it does not matter whatever phase the Moon takes on, Pure Angels will always have unimaginable power, even during a New Moon."

"Is there such thing as an evil Pure Angel?" the Wolf Prince questioned.

Chikyū sighed and nodded her head as well. "Unfortunately, yes. We call these beings Impure Angels, since they will still adapt to using their Miko power, but will use it to only do harm instead of good.

"And the only way you can turn into an Impure Angel, is if you let your mind become corrupted by something you want to hold possession to, or you choose to join sides with a tainted or evil being, but only if you joined on your own free will, never forced."

Kouga give a nod of his head as he listened to Chikyū explain the differences between Pure Angels and the Impure ones. And even he had to admit, he was quite curious to see if there were any other half Pure Angels out in the world besides Chikyū. Instead he only got back to his questions. "So Chikyū, if you're the Goddess of the Earth, then why are you residing here?"

Chikyū only smiled. "Remember when I told you about the war that happened long ago about nobles wanting to mate me?" The Ookami nodded. "Well, around that time, the past Western Daiyoukai, InuTengu, wanted to keep me safe from anyone trying to force me to mate with them. He was the only one who made sure that I never be given to those selfish nobles, and I owe my loyalty to him and his family".

Kouga gave another nod, understanding what she meant, since saving another's life means you owe that person your life or something worthwhile.

"And now you have learned all about my history and my heritage, and remember what I said Kouga, do not tell a soul" Chikyū said in authority, as said Wolf Demon gave a determined nod.

They both sat in silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the insects that could be heard late at night.

Another 5 minutes of silence washed over them, before Kouga decided to speak. "Hey Chikyū…you don't mind it I…stay here with ya?" He asked with slight nervousness, a small tint of a blush spreading across his tan cheeks.

Said Hanyou looked towards the Wolf Prince and nodded her head. "If you wish to stay here with me, than you may". She concluded, while the Ookami made himself very comfortable on her large bed.

He gave a sigh in pleasure and relaxation while he snuggled closer to one of her plush pillows, unknowingly closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Chikyū looked towards the Wolf Prince and smiled softly, as she turned her gaze back to her glowing Earth. There was something about the Ookami Prince that made her want to be close to him. Whatever the case, it did not matter at the moment, since she had a world to watch over.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well, know my viewers know what kind of Demon Chikyū is, as well as he history and her heritage. And it looks like her and Kouga might have a little crush on one another, but we'll get to that later. Now, back to more Inu and Sess in the next chapter ^_^.**

**See ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


	11. Heat

Loved & Protected

**Hello my fanfiction people ^_^! Once again, thank you for all of your awesome reviews, favs, and follows! Sorry for the late update; I had to complete some major issues concerning with my school and life as well, but everything's fine now ^_^! Now onward to Chapter 11 with more of Inu/Sess!**

**Reviewers: Alley of the Labyrinth, Lunarius-Chibi, clio1111, Warrior Nun, MunksAngelQueen2010, Yana5, a Guest, lovelydiesel, blood87, Peya Luna, Inuhime1, Silvermane1, Ironrose2018, Stacyxmen, PearlesantlRose, and Reaping-Vampire. Thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^!**

**Enjoy ^_~**

**WARNINGS: Incest/Inucest, Yaoi, Lemons, MPreg, Fluffy Moments, Language, Bashing, OOCness**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

Chapter 11: Heat

'_Maturity is achieved when a person postpones immediate pleasures for long-term values'_

_-Joshua L. Liebman_

XOX

Three days had now turned into 4 full weeks, and still, there was not a single trace or even a small scent of Kagome whom had left the Western territories long ago.

A sullen dog-eared InuHanyou basically dragged his booted feet towards his sleeping chambers as the Sun was once again sinking into its usual position behind the trees, after coming back to the Castle from yet another failed search-and-rescue attempt to find Kagome.

He let out an exhausted sigh through his nose as he slowly continued his gloomy stroll to his personal quarters.

What made him so exhausted day-in and day-out was apparently this constant habit he suddenly developed to wake as soon as the sky turned a reliable shade of early morning blue, throwing on the closest thing he deemed worthy of an outfit, and quickly but silently, heading out into the Forest. The only goal set in his mind was to find a certain time-traveling Miko unharmed and safe…hopefully.

And he has been doing the same schedule non-stop for the past 4 and half weeks, but as always, his searches have come up empty time and time again.

Slowing down his steps only slight, Inuyasha's thoughts, for the first time since Kagome's angered departure, reeled back to the day when she took her leave, and when she had thrown those vile and vulgar words at him as if it were an everyday routine. As if it was a normal thing to call his relationship with his older brother being a revolting sight to look upon, or as she labeled it, 'disgusting'.

The Hanyou's eyes dulled over slightly with a tinged of sadness in the mix when he remembered the enraged words Kagome threw at him, making his once slowly mending heart quickly shatter into pieces beyond recognition, leaving the Hanyou into a crumpled mess of rejection and a broken heart.

Not many knew why he felt such a way because of a few petty words from a self-absorbed Miko, but he did.

Kagome…his first and only friend since he'd been released from The Sacred Tree by the Miko powers she gained from his first love. The only one, besides his Mother, who accepted and loved him for the loud-mouthed, fiery-spirited half-Demon that he was, and not be afraid or prejudice towards his heritage. The only…the…only…

Inuyasha stopped his thoughts short when the sight of his bedroom chambers door came into his view. He gave a relieved sigh. Kami was he exhausted. If it was possible, he'd already fall out on the Castle floors in the hallway rather than his own room since fatigued was rapidly eating away at his body.

Although, now that he thought about it, he'd come to find it rather odd for him to quickly become tired from using little to none of his demonic strength and energy for his body to do the simplest of task, one such as doing his daily routine of tracking down Kagome and her scent.

He gave another exhausted sigh as he entered through his personal quarters and quietly closed the door behind him. All of these thoughts his mind conjured were only greeting him with a pounding headache instead of trying to help settle his aching nerves. At the moment, all he wanted was to sink back into those warm, silken sheets of his bed and get some much needed rest for his body to revert back to his usual strength to go and hopefully complete his morning ritual.

Kicking off his boots and throwing his deep purple Haori to the carpeted ground with little care, the Hanyou casually fell upon his bed and climbed underneath his warm sheets, sighing in peace and relaxation as he waited calmly for sleep to consume him.

Suddenly, instead of dreams coming to invade his mind, his once relaxed state quickly turned into shock and down-right fear as he shot up in his bed in a sitting position.

Slowly, he turned his head to chance a glance out of his undraped window, hoping to Kami that what he was feeling at the moment was just his mind playing a cruel trick on him.

But sadly, the odds were against his favor when his eye-sight came into contact with a Moonless night sky, the only source of light that managed to come into his sight was the hundreds of stars burning brightly in the murky background.

Inuyasha paled instantly when his vision landed upon a lightless sky and quickly shot off of his bed and to the window, wanting to make sure that his eye-sight wasn't messing with him either.

But it wasn't; the Moon was literally missing from the sky when he scanned the dark background trying to find out its exact location, but only coming up empty.

Inuyasha took slow, fear-filled steps away from the window as his mind came to the unwanted conclusion in the situation.

It was the night…that one dreaded night the Hanyou always loathed since it made him weak and vulnerable…that night where he always had to seek shelter from anything Mother Nature threw at him just so he could at least feel physically safe…that night he never got a wink of sleep since he had to stay alert for any possible danger awaiting to attack him...

That night…that one damned night…the night…of the dreaded New Moon.

His slow steps made the back of his legs hit the edges of his bed, startling him for a moment, before he slowly sat down upon the sheets, letting his mind consume his troubled predicament.

Had it already been a whole month since he came to the Western Castle? Had that much time passed with him residing in the lands of luxury he could care less about? His search for the Jewel Shards and the ill-deep hatred he's harbored towards that bastard Kumo half-Breed? The anger and hatred he'd harbored for everything, especially towards his older brother, and it all to vanish in just a mere month? That couldn't have been possible.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a sudden nerve-racking pain shoot through into his abdomen, making him fall back onto his bed from the sudden shock of it.

He let out a helpless cry of sheer agony as the pain intensified ten-fold, making him curl into a fetal position, holding his stomach to try and at least help ease this sudden misery.

If felt as if his insides were slowly changing or moving around in different places to make room for something Inuyasha wasn't aware of at the moment. But none the less, it hurt like hell!

And the strange thing is to this sudden predicament, was that he could feel something warm and liquidly slowly sliding down from his…oh Kami…was that coming from his…

Eyes now the size of saucers, Inuyasha put a shaky hand inside of his Hakama after his blistering pain finally came to dull ache, and put one measly finger to where the source of the warm liquid was coming from.

He slowly pulled his finger back out after getting a good amount of the substance, and brought it up to his face to have a clear examination of what was now staining his finger. But it was proved completely pointless since he couldn't see a thing because of his now useless eye-sight.

Although his sense of smell was weakened, Inuyasha brought his finger to his nose and gave a quick sniff of the strange substance. His eyes, if even possible, doubled in size.

Blood. There was blood on his damn finger! And let's not forget where that small amount of it came from! Kami if anyone, especially that flea-bitten Wolf, saw him like this, they'd surely have a fucking field day!

Of all the nights he has transformed, why was this strange thing suddenly happening to him now? Surely there had to be some explanation to why he was feeling like some whimpering female?! Maybe a cruel, sick joke played by one the Castle servants, or maybe that damn Wolf had something to do with it. But whatever the case, Inuyasha was determined to find out, no matter how much it actually hurt to move right now; even moving one finger took a lot of energy.

Moving as best as he could, Inuyasha slowly inched his way off his bed, hoping to make it to his door without making a lot of noise or crying out in pain.

He got as far as to the middle of the floor before he collapsed onto the carpeted ground, already losing all of his energy from taking just a mere 10 steps.

He laid there upon the floor, trying his best to catch hold of much needed air for his suffocating lungs, only withering in pain and misery as the once dull ache in his stomach started to turn more violent.

Inuyasha didn't want to think it, but he couldn't deny it any longer.

He was completely helpless.

Of all the times when he was younger, he'd had to fight just to keep himself alive after his Mother had left the world of the living. Fighting against anyone and anything that tried to take his life just because of his mixed heritage. Just because they deemed him as a weaker substance. A worthless piece of space. An object that desperately needed to be rid of. A weak, pathetic half-Breed.

But after all those excruciating years of living a world of complete hell, he managed to prove those who deemed themselves powerful and mightier than him wrong. He proved that just because you have two mixtures of blood running through your veins, doesn't mean you can be degraded for lacking in strength, skill or anything else.

Or in Inuyasha's case, throwing the first punch and missed, will only encourage you to get stronger.

But at the moment, he could care less about what he thought. He hated to admit it, but he needed help…he needed something…he needed someone…he needed…

"Sesshomaru"

XOX

Sesshomaru had remained inside his study for the passing weeks to finish up some earlier problems he had ignored for far too long concerning with his Lands, the villages located in them and the other Daiyoukai's.

And with the help of his demonic strength, he had not received a wick of sleep for the passing weeks, since he wanted to hurry and finish the rest of this bothersome paperwork and be done with it. At least it was good to know that he had his own personal bathing chambers located inside his study.

Grabbing yet another blank sheet of paper, Sesshomaru's hand froze only mere inches from the blank sheet as he suddenly caught wind of a very pleasing aroma filling his sensitive nostrils. He growled softly in his throat as his loins began to grow hard on instinct, for the scent had a very sweet smell to it. Almost like a bitch going into Heat.

Kami, no matter how many times Sesshomaru always came into contact with a fertile Beta, male or female, their scents always seem to make his nose turn up in disgust for they either did not smell pleasant to him, or the smell was simply too strong for even he to take for a long period of time.

Not to mention that most of the Beta's he has come into contact with were far too submissive; not having the strength or potential in order to barely take care of themselves, much less of any children that they were ever to bore.

No. Sesshomaru wanted a Beta with the ability to protect themselves and any child or children he were ever to have from any source of danger, even if they were to lose their life in the process. But at least he'd still have honor to show pride in them.

But let's not forget about his taste with a Beta's attitude. He'd be damned if he let the Council try to pick and choose a mate for him; without him even meeting his chosen face-to-face! Especially if said chosen was nothing more than a fragile Beta who couldn't so much as lift a knife if their life depended on it.

Shaking off his degrading thoughts, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to that wonderful scent of a fresh Beta. Kami was this scent absolutely magnificent! He had not smelt anything this pleasant beyond his years of being a Daiyoukai, much less anything in his years of living, which was only making his once controlled instincts go haywire beyond repair.

His growling started to grow louder only slight, as the aroma of the freshly fertile Beta grew stronger to what seemed to be every passing second. His eye color kept repeatedly changing between icy gold and demonic red, for his instincts were quickly losing countless years of all self-restraint in just mere minutes!

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to go find and confront the source of this smell, or leave it be so he could deal with his aching hard-on he had developed from taking that one single whiff-

"_Sesshomaru"_

Suddenly, all current thoughts ceased abruptly when the Daiyoukai heard the small, crying plea of his name come through into his thoughts, almost unnoticed. _'Strange?'_ He thought, as the plea then turned into pained whimpers and small cries of agony. Could someone actually be injured inside of his Castle?

But the Daiyoukai brushed that thought aside as quickly as it came. No, that was clearly impossible. His Castle maintained the highest of security with both day and night guards. If someone was supposedly injured, then he'd be announced by it from one of the night guards, or at least the Castle servants.

"_Sesshomaru…please…help…"_

Sesshomaru stood up abruptly out of his chair with such force, that it toppled over and fell to the ground. There it was again. That same voice that was desperately calling to him. He growled low, almost menacing in his throat, succeeding in overcoming the strong scent of fresh Beta. If someone was playing some kind of prank upon his Lordship, they would surely lose their lives. No hesitation.

Growl now turning more violent, Sesshomaru casually walked around his desk and headed towards his door, itching to sink his poison into the insolent whelp who dared mock him with their stupidity.

He got as far as 5 steps, until a new and slightly familiar scent suddenly hit his sensitive nose with such force that it would be surprising that he did not stumble.

Sesshomaru stopped his deadly stroll and took a sniff at the air. Strange? The scent of a fresh Beta was still there…but there was another lingering in-between it…almost smelling like…a Human?

Sesshomaru gave a look of sheer confusion and took another sniff. Yes, the smell of Mortal was certainly there, but from whom? Clearly it wasn't from his little brother's pack since the smell of a Beta was not coming from the direction they were located in anyway. Actually…it smelled as if it were coming from the hall where Inuyasha's sleeping chambers were located.

This only increased Sesshomaru's confusion, which was giving him a headache he did not need at the moment. He'd decided he had better go check on the brazen pup, since he had not seen or heard word of the Hanyou in quite a few weeks.

'_I might be able to find the source of that fresh Beta scent as well'_ He thought, which willed away his headache ever so slightly.

With that last thought still echoing in his mind, he exited his study, following the strongest smell of fresh Beta, and to check on how his brash of a little brother was doing.

XOX

Upon opening his brother's room, Sesshomaru immediately halted his steps of entrance when that sweet smell of a freshly fertile Beta hit his nose on full impact. He growled low in his throat as his eyes bled a light shade of demonic red, his inner-Youkai screaming at him to take whoever had that magnificent scent.

And he would have done just that if it were not for the trembling figure lying face-down upon the ground, whimpering in total distress and agony.

Sesshomaru stopped his growling immediately when his eye-sight landed upon the whimpering figure lying on the ground. But there was something strange, yet oddly familiar about the figure…as if he has seen it before.

Deciding to ignore his useless thoughts, Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and idly walked towards the trembling figure. He kneeled down on one knee and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder so he could turn them around to have a good look at their face.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt something touch him on his shoulder, causing his heart rate to increase ten-fold, and not to mention that the ache in his stomach was starting to turn violent once more. He clenched his teeth hard enough to crack under pressure to not make a sound since he now had an unexpected 'visitor'.

Sesshomaru had to resist yet another urge to growl as the sweet smell of a fertile Beta was literally knocking at his instincts to sink his teeth into them and permanently make them his, but he had to control himself; knowing that doing something that drastic would only cause problems that he did not need right now.

Hand still remaining on the dark-haired figure's shoulder, Sesshomaru slowly turned them around so only their face would appear to his view, and what he saw truly brought a shock to his face.

Instead of meeting fiery golden eyes, he came into contact with the familiar sight of a strange hue of violet-grey, and instead of having any of its brash spirit they were filled with intense pain and misery.

"Sesshomaru…"

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had his now Human brother in his arms, cradling him close to his chest before he carried the young Human towards his bed and laid him upon it.

'_How could I have forgotten?'_ Sesshomaru exclaimed in his thoughts. _'How could I have forgotten that tonight was the night of the New Moon?'_ Sesshomaru was beyond furious with himself at his last thought. With the problems he had left unattended concerning with his Lands and the other Daiyoukai's, not to mention the strange disappearance of the Miko, though he had cared little about, he could not believe that he had truly forgotten his brother's Human night.

Inuyasha withered even more, not from the intense pain he was now feeling, but for the comforting warmth of his brother that had quickly engulfed him entirely, only to leave shortly after. He gave a soft whimper at the lost, which caught the attention of the Daiyoukai, snapping him out of his degrading thoughts.

"Inuyasha, do you know what is happening to you?" Sesshomaru questioned while taking a spot on the bed, grabbing hold of his little brother's hand and began to stroke it lovingly, hoping to soothe the pain he knew Inuyasha was feeling.

Inuyasha looked up towards his brother and shook his head in a negative motion.

Sesshomaru sighed. _'I should have known as much'._ He had figured that the Hanyou wouldn't have known what was now happening to his body, since he had been raised by Humans for most of his young life.

While continuing his lovingly stroking of his Otouto's hand, Sesshomaru replied, "Inuyasha, the only reason why you are feeling like this is because you have finally Come of Age in Demon terms, meaning you are now ready to take a mate." He noticed the look of confusion in the now Human eyes and decided to explain it more. "It means that you have finally reached maturity. You can say that it is very similar to when a Human finally reaches adolescence".

Inuyasha only nodded his headed in understanding and waited patiently for his brother to continue, have a feeling that he was purposely leaving out something rather important.

Sesshomaru noticed the look in his Otouto's eyes and gave another sigh. He knew that he was leaving out some rather vital information, but did not want to tell the young Human for he probably would throw a very long tantrum at what he would reveal.

He looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes and said, "Inuyasha…judging from the pain I know that you are feeling in your abdomen at the moment…it means that you are…a Beta".

Confusion soon washed over Inuyasha after his head his brother's last statement. _'A Beta? What the hell does that mean?'_ He looked up towards his brother, hoping for more of an explanation.

"In Demon terms, a Beta is the one that is on the receiving end of a mating. Meaning that they are the ones who have to house and birthed any children that their Alpha has with them" Sesshomaru explained, hoping to Kami that what he revealed wouldn't turn Inuyasha into having a foul-mouthed tantrum.

Inuyasha just sat their staring wide-eyed at his brother. _'Children? I'm…supposed to have…children?!'_ He could not believe what he had just heard. Surely this had to be some cruel, sick trick?!

There was a long stretch of silence between the two. Sesshomaru hoping that the Human wouldn't blow up into a fountain of insults and profanities at him, whilst Inuyasha was dreading that his brother was playing a joke on him, but…he never lies about anything.

After another disturbing stretch of complete silence between the two, Inuyasha finally decided to speak out. "Sesshomaru…are you saying that…I'm supposed to get pregnant…by a guy?" He said, while taking small breaks since his lungs were constantly losing air.

"Yes, that is why you are experiencing pain in your abdomen so your body can develop for whenever you take a mate and seed their child" Sesshomaru stated simply.

"What about…the blood…coming from…my ass?"

"That, my Otouto, is known as the heavenly scent of a person who has just entered their first Heat. And judging from yours, the scent is certainly tantalizing if I may say so".

Inuyasha shot his brother a glare at his last statement before saying, "So do you just…become a Beta…or something?"

"The only way for you to know your position in a mating is if your Youkai chooses yours for you. As you can see, my Youkai has chosen me to be an Alpha, for I am better known than to become some fertile Beta to house children with anyone." Sesshomaru exclaimed with slight distaste in his voice at the end. He could not even imagine himself turn into one of the many irritating Beta's he has met before. It would have been utterly annoying.

"So you're saying…that mines chose me…to become…someone's bitch?" Inuyasha almost yelled, highly annoyed that his most trusted life saver has chosen him to act like some weak female.

"No Inuyasha, I am certain that your Youkai did not choose you to become that" Sesshomaru replied smoothly, trying his best to calm down the irritated Human.

"Well apparently…it did" Inuyasha said, with annoyance in his choice of words.

Sesshomaru only sighed. It seems that no matter whatever he said, even in his state of calm, his brother would always act so stubborn.

"So…how long…does this Heat thing…last really?" Inuyasha asked, his later irritation finally subsiding.

"Roughly, at least a day, or a few hours for some others" Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha only groaned at the information, before something else caught up in his mind. "Hey Sess…could you at least…stay here…with me?" He panted out, hoping to Kami that his brother would agree since his stomach started to act up once more.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment, before he let the tiniest of all smiles appear on his lips. "Of course Inuyasha" He replied, while he idly took off both his boots and heavy armor, and made a comfortable spot next to his brother, holding him protectively in his arms.

But before Inuyasha could enter the land of dreams, a thought came to him. "Hey Sess…I was wondering…how the hell…did you get…you left arm back?"

Sesshomaru had long since closed his eyes, though he was not really asleep and heard the question his Otouto asked him. Not so much as opening an eye, Sesshomaru replied, "I asked Chikyū to regenerate my arm for me, since dealing with only one had grown rather tiresome".

Inuyasha snorted at him and closed his eyes; a yawn managing to escape from him. "Always knew…you were a…cocky bastard" He said sleepily, as he closed his eyes, a small snore escaping him, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru let another smile cross his features. "Sleep well Otouto" He said softly, and kissed Inuyasha on his forehead, and soon following after him in slumber.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yes, yes I know. I am very, very, VERY late with this update. But at least that you finally have what you have been waiting for. So now, I'm gonna go and rest my fingers for they have been typing non-stop all day long.**

**See ya guy's later**

**Bye ^_~**

**-NYL**


End file.
